


The Remnants

by MojaveHearts



Series: The Remnants [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Capital Wasteland, Commonwealth, Dead Money DLC, Far Harbor Settlement (Fallout), Mojave Wasteland (Fallout), Multi, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Old World Blues DLC, Sierra Madre (Fallout), The Divide (Fallout)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojaveHearts/pseuds/MojaveHearts
Summary: Jinx was an ordinary girl, well in a sense, she spent her entire life in a vault among generations and generations of vault dwellers in vault 288. She had heard tales from the traders who would come in to keep the vault stocked about the 'Heros' of the Wasteland'' she had only thought they were nothing more than that, just tales, but when a new enemy rises up and kills everyone she once knew, even kidnapping her sister, she comes to find out those heroes are real and she needs them. Will she be able to defeat the evil plaguing the wastes?
Series: The Remnants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544875
Kudos: 2





	1. Big Iron

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay it's just the first chapter but I spent a very long time on it and It may not be 100% right now but If there is any critic anyone has about it please let me know!  
if you want to know more about this series or the characters I may post about it on my tumblr (if its asked for) my user is 'MojaveHearts' on there too :) ! I am one of those people who don't usually read anything longer than 3 chapters (guilty) but this may be a very long one as Jinx will be meeting a lot of new people including the sole survivor and the lone wanderer, as well as some unique companions of her own.

It was the year 2299, 220 years after the world had basically met its end, many people ran to the vaults that had been built underground by Vault-Tec, others were not so lucky, either perishing or turning into monsters losing their humanity, turning into someone they thought they would never be. Many died that day, the world we knew practically inhospitable crawling with radition, vile creatures and victims of the bombs alike. Time went on though things certainly had to of changed, maybe the grass became greener, the water less toxic the people less animalistic, the creatures more intelligent. 

That was the story we were told growing up in the vault, that the outside world was inhospitable to never leave, never even have the thought of leaving 

I thought I would have never known what it was like. That I would never have to experience the dangers of the wasteland, but we don't always get what we want, I learnt that the hard way.

Growing up inside the vault I had heard tales, stories from the people, the traders the overseer worked with. Who came and left the vault, about heroes, one from the Mojave wasteland, the other from the Capital and the one from the Commonwealth. All different points in time but no less heroic than the other. I thought the traders were just entertaining the children with these stories but I was mistaken, I realise that now and I needed their help, the wasteland needed heroes. 

and I also had come to realise that so did I, I will not let them win I will not let anyone else suffer this way that day...Was torture in my mind, swirling spinning relentlessly, almost violent. The thoughts made me dizzy, 'what could I have done' 'If I did this maybe it would have been different' 'I could have saved the vault' but I probably would have ended up the exact same way...Or worse.

It feels like it was so long ago but also as if it was yesterday, the smell of blood filling my nostrils and overriding my senses, gunshots echoing in my mind ringing on and on in my ears, crying and screaming from the people I had known my whole life gargling through their last screams for help and I hid, I closed myself away when the sound of danger spread, like a coward. There I was hiding in a locker, breathing heavily through silent tears hoping I was not found, pleading silently that I wouldn't end up like everyone else. I was a coward, I was then and I am now. At first I wholeheartedly believed that I should have died with them, but I lived and my need for revenge stirred on relentlessly in my gut. I remember coming out once I could no longer hear anything, running through the vault tirelessly looking for my mother and sisters body tears down my face like a small waterfall my sobs pathetic, praying in my mind that they were not dead, a glimmer of hope every time I didn't come across their lifeless bodies on the vault floor, but then, more anger. Fury, if their bodies were not here then whoever attacked took them away, I was a coward and this was my payback I knew that. I gave up for a while, sliding down the vault wall, crying into my knees, wiping my tears and snot away I looked up and something shined in the corner of my eye...Mothers ring, I didn't want to look, but I couldn't stop myself and my eyes fall dead on her, lifeless laying there...blood, the smell of blood filled my nostrils instantly and I clutch my stomach, heaving over and swallowing thickly ''No!'' I cry out pathetically crawling my way towards her I stroke her cheek her blood smudging on her face and sob. I cried for what felt like hours. Kicking and screaming like a child next to my mothers body until I became numb, I stared off at the ceiling hoping maybe I could end it all too, but my sister...I never found her she could still be here, I wanted to scream more cry more breakdown with self pity. But I will not rest until I know she is either dead or alive, I must see her again, and I will kill every last person involved, even if I die while doing so I will do it for you mum...For you I slid off her wedding ring and put it away for safe keeping hoping that I could feel closer to her, and the father that I never met.

I looked around. Exploring all the rooms I already had before, still furious, sweating against my vault suit, knowing that the attackers must have left something or at least someone managed to kill one of them and I was right, after surveying almost every single room in the vault twice over I stumbled upon the hospital wing, I saw Mr Morrison the vault doctor, he had managed to inject one of the attackers with a lethal dosage of something I didn't recognise before he passed away himself, I frowned at his body and remembered how generous and kind his soul was, hopefully he is not suffering anymore wherever he is. I had looked at the attackers clothing and had seen an etching on his chest plate it was a design of a circle and within it was the silhouette of a body and what seemed to be an overlapping letter E, underneath the design was the words 'the remnants', I knew now the name of the people I was looking for. I took it off him, he wouldn't be needing it anyway, I tried to figure out how they got in the vault in the first place, they must have blackmailed the traders that came through or, were the traders that came through but the man I saw was not at all familiar, I quickly ruled that out this was a planned attack.

That day I took whatever I had needed, searched endlessly for a weapon, finding a hidden compartment of a 10mm pistol and some ammo in the overseers room, grabbed a notepad and pen and took as many supplies as I could fit in a pack and I never looked back. I promised mama I would protect her, Josephine, where did they take you? I will find you even if it kills me. Please be alive.

I walked until I could barely stand. My legs would tremble underneath me as I kept walking, I had no particular direction in mind, I just kept walking, hoping to see something someone, anything. I saw lights and a structure in the distance as I continued, feet now aching, legs shaking uncontrollably, cramping almost painfully, I had to keep going, I had to reach it I had no time to stop, there wasn't time. I squint my eyes so I could see the sign in the distance it was an old world sign 'Glenwood Springs' it blurred and unblurred as I blinked my eyes, ringing in both my ears. I wore myself out, I was too harsh on myself. well, that's what Cara said, she said she had to run out and drag me into the 'settlement' because I passed out, she treated me, told me I should get proper armour if I wanted to survive the wasteland, that walking around with an infamous vault suit would get me in more trouble than just fighting off something called a bloatfly, I had thanked her but told her I had to be on my way now, she refused, and then basically pleaded with me to stay so she could get me some armour or a better gun, I didn't understand why she was being so kind to me I was nothing to her and I was taught that wastelanders were crazed fiends, she had used her own caps to help me stay at the inn, she helped me out, introduced me to the locals. She treated me like one of her own, I'd show up at her shop and the old woman would jump in delight, and tell me she has many things for me on the way. Days passed and she told me she had a daughter once, but there was an attack, super mutants. And she lost her, she told me, Stella was courageous, to courageous for her own good, and she blamed herself for her death ''if I had been more motherly, perhaps more overbearing she would still be here'', I understood then. I was more patient from then on I told her about the vault, and my sister and we cried together I felt the motherly warmth I had missed so much, I began to become much more comfortable with her embarrassingly enough called her mum a few times but seeing that happy glint in her eyes was worth the embarrassment. But, nothing seemed to go right for me, Cara passed away in her sleep a few nights later. The day after the burial I was handed a pack of the things she had gotten for me, a note was left with them ''Don't be careless, the world is cruel, find your sister and live long, I saw my daughter in you, thank you child you made this old woman's last days worth it.'' I cried all night that night sobbing pathetically like I did back in the vault. I knew that I was useless, an old woman who I had only known for less than two weeks had become a safe place for me, my warmth. Now I was back at square one. But she was right...This world is cruel, I needed to be more prepared I had to actually know what I was facing, so I stayed in the settlement longer, doing odd jobs for caps learning how to shoot a gun and barter like a pro...Well sorta I was a bit shy.

''and here I am now'' I sigh softly, sitting inside the shabby run-down bar in the settlement, staring out through a hole in its wall sounds of the people in the bar soft and muffled by my thoughts, I update my journal and doodle in it aimlessly zoning out into a dream like state, until a man looking no less roughened up than anyone else I had run into starts speaking ''Did you hear the story about the courier way in the Mojave wasteland?'' my ears perk up softly, listening intently ''who hasn't? they're a hero like that lone wanderer and sole survivor what is ems' them's runs the show now I hear them and they flashy husband with that nice suit wouldn't mind gettin' meself one '' an older man replies to him after taking a hearty sip of whiskey ''didnt ya say someone here was from that new vegas, said his ma and pa was there in that Primm when it all happened even spoke with the courier? had a map with em' '' the younger man says, the older man continues after taking another sip of his drink ''yeah the young man, he's the one what's told me what I know of em past them's heroic tales n' all, last name Nash, Eric Nash, lives out by the water tank'' he finishes, taking a big swig of his drink '' but hes a little crazy isn't he? he's just full of stories I betcha'' the younger man sighs a palm against his cheek, I stand immediately my legs with a mind of their own and exit the bar to get to the home of Eric Nash.

I knock softly on the rusted metal sheet that was used as a door in his worn down shack, the door was moved aside slowly after a while and I'm met with a man about average build and height, dark skin and wild brushed back dark hair ''Hello?'' it was more of a question than a greeting, but I did come out of nowhere and he also didn't know me, I should explain myself ''I need your map'' was all that I could say though muttering it shyly but loudly enough to make him jump very little, he chuckles at this ''another hopeful lookin' to go to new vegas?'' was all he said ''I need to talk to the courier, it is important'' I looked at him intently, pleading with my eyes ''you ain't hopin to off her or nothin' right?'' he asks, resting against the side of his shack studying me ''what? no, I just want her help'' he nods at my words a few time ''Ain't you just a kid? you look no older than 18'' he says looking down at me as if he was investigating me thoroughly, his hat covering most of his face I keep pleading at him with my eyes, he sighs softly after a wild and wipes some sweat off his forehead ''alright but when you get outside the Mojave outpost look out for a guy with orange hair and a shot gun, real tall, he should be able to help, nice guy real young but knows his stuff names Lucas, when my ma and pa died I didn't intend to go back anyway, give the courier my regards, just say the its from the Nashs' kid'' with that he disappeared into his shack and fumbled things around for a while until he came back and handed me the map, I smile softly, one step closer to finding her, I'm coming Josie ''and you be careful now its a dangerous place out there and you're lookin at a two week walk if you don't take many stops, you can take my automatic, shoots fast and I have tons of ammo, dont use it much since I got my revolver, and also I've circled places on the map the courier did a lot of help for, the peoples there should know more information if you want any, drew the map up myself'' he interrupts my thoughts, placing a gun in with the map with an ammo case ''Thank you, really-'' ''nah no need to thank me, you've done a lot around here for nothing much at all, you deserve somethin' more, you seem real passionate about it, I guess you'll be on your way'' he interjects dusting off his hands, I smile up and him and simply nod waving to him as I went back to the inn after I had packed the map and gun away in the pack on my back for the time being. 

the walk was sweet and short, this settlement was not big, but I would assume no settlement is big compared to the wastes outside it, I had tried to get used to life outside the vault during my time here as best I could, but part of me wanted to return more every step I took, maybe I could, once this is all over me and Josie could bring some people, go back to the vault and live peacefully again. For now, I will just focus on finding her, finding these remnants people and finding the heroes of the wasteland. 

''I should wear these'' I say softly to myself holding up some of the leather armour Cara had gotten for me and then placing it down beside the rest of it I ponder ''maybe I could paint over the remnants chest plate and use that too, but I will need paint for that wont I...where would I find that, guess I will just put it away for now I will need it to show people anyway ...Stupid idea'' I play with the material of the white shirt I was holding eyes occupied on the rest of my new outfit I had rested on top of the old inn dresser that was in my room a while ago, already dusted, the shirt was slightly dirty and worn ripped very short at the bottom but it would do me well for now, I smile as I had remembered what Cara said to me before she passed ''It used to be Stella's before she passed, trust me hon, it wont be any less promiscuous than the vault suit you're wearing now'' I chuckle softly, thoughts run through my mind nonstop about what things I might encounter as I take off my boots and unzip my vault suit ''the rest of the armour on top should be enough protection, I just hope i'm not biting more than I can chew'' I talk over my horror filled mind, trying to dull the thoughts as I began to dress myself in the worn shirt and leather armour, it was a tight fit but I had already lost so much weight within these few weeks here I knew already it may hang off me if I keep at this, I hope New Vegas has a lot of food I wont be too picky too eat, but I guess it's all the same, I had only a few bottles of purified water and potato crisps left, they will have to last me my journey there. I turn to stare into the rusted and dirty mirror I see someone who is not me, cheeks gaunt, eyes dull and my skin slightly tanned sighing softly I pick up my hair brush and brush my hair back studying the length of it, playing with the ends that reached my ribs ''Maybe its too long for the wasteland...But...'' I turn away from the mirror and I pick up the old switchblade I found in this room quite some time ago and without any thought started slashing away at my hair, long auburn locks falling to the ground in clumps with each sharp cut, I cut at it until it reached just below my ears, it was choppy and uneven in many places but beauty was my last worry right now my bangs weren't grown out yet but, hopefully I could find a barber somewhere...If they even have them in the wasteland. Taking one last look at my changed appearance in the old mirror I turn to where I laid down my vault suit staring at it almost fondly, memories of simpler times in my mind, I pack it away securely in my pack and grab out the map Eric had given me along with the gun, my old gun in its holster on my hip, I put his at my other side and I put my pack on, I strap on my pip boy and check that everything is in working order, my mind completely blank from everything except the thoughts of revenge, my family and Cara, walking out of the inn and then out of the secure walls of the settlement leaving another part of me behind.

The next week of travel ran dead in my mind, I could barely remember anything at all, when I slept what I ate where I stayed or if I ran into anyone or anything all I can remember was glaring at the map for days on end, dragging my feet for as long as possible, and that fact I had no water left. I had not realised until the last second, once I had seen the Mojave Outpost instead of this 'Freeside North Gate' I knew I had I had taken the long way around I took a wrong turn and ended up not taking the shorter route that I wanted, if only my Pip-Boy would work...It hasn't since that fall outside Glenwood, a husky grunt of anger rips through my chest and leaves my dehydrated lips, the breath it left over them stinging the cracks I hiss softly but ignore the pain for the most part and stare at the map once again, I wasn't to far from where I needed to be, and pretty close to the circled places on the map Eric said I should go to to ask more questions that I was going to ignore at first, but I was still angry at myself for that stupid mistake of direction, but I noticed this way that I could meet up with that man Eric mentioned, the one who could help me, perhaps this was meant to happen, as painful on my body as it was I guess it was a good mistake. It doesn't make me feel any less bitter though. I wipe the piling up sweat on my forehead ''I dont suppose they have showers around here...'' I frown as I roll up the map and continue forward, eyes scanning around for a man that matches the description Eric gave me

''you lost?'' a voice behind me says a jump up and whip out my gun ''whoa! little lady relax I'm not gonna eat cha'' My eyes travel up to meet his, upon further inspection I realised this was the guy Eric mentioned to me, lowering my gun slightly then putting it back away to rest at my hip ''You're Lucas'' I state, he laughs a little, unfolding his arms from his chest ''well look at you studyin' me already know my name and all, tell me, am I roguishly handsome or handsomely roguish'' I blink slowly, what did that mean? ''um...Eric told me about you, I need to meet with the courier and he said you would help me'' he seems to think about my words for a moment before rolling his eyes and smiling ''of course he did, anyway yes I am available, but its always for a price so what you have to pay me with'' he winks at me with that. I had some caps from the odd jobs I did back at Glenwood ''I can give you 400 caps'' he squints his eyes slightly, studying my expression as if he was searching for something in my eyes until he stops abruptly ''sounds good to me princess, also I cant help but notice you look real clean like, well cleaner than most folks, all well spoke and stuff, what's the deal with that?'' I play with my fingers as he spoke trying to decide if I should be vague or not ''I was in a Vault until a month or so ago, longer actually should be about two'' then the realisation hit me that I have wasted so much time ''I need to get to the courier, fast so, lets go'' I say quickly about to walk off ''whoa hey hold on a sec' why you need to see em so bad'' Lucas says stopping me with a calloused hand around my wrist I look back at him and sigh seeing a surprisingly intense expression ''I need their help, there was...an attack'' he raises a thick light coloured eyebrow and lets go of my wrist ''an attack in your vault? wouldn't they just steal things and let y'all live or somethin' '' I look down at the broken road ''They didn't - take...anything, they killed everyone and I think there was a certain reason why'' I didn't tell him the whole truth, I couldn't it, didn't matter anyway he's just going to drop me off wherever the courier is and then we will never see each other again ''ah I see, well why do you think they can help?'' he asks ''someone in the vault had managed to kill one of the attackers they were wearing a chest plate with a strange design on it, and underneath was written 'the remnants' ''I meet his eyes as I speak, his eyes widen slightly at my words ''damn that's rough only one of em got offed and no survivors except you?'' I frown and rub at my leather covered arms softly ''I...Yeah I managed to get away'' he rubs his chin softly and then smiles ''well well, seems you handle yourself pretty damn well, we should go then shall we'' he says, holding his shotgun and beginning to walk in front of me, I frown away from his eye sight and steady my breath ''Ill guard ya front on you okay in the back?'' he asks turning back to look at me ''yeah'' was all I said as we walked further into the outpost I kept my eyes on him most of the time, he was very tall, tanned and freckled from the sun his hair dishevelled and curled at the ends and frizzy from the wasteland it shone golden in the sun almost and it was much lighter than mine, more orange than red-brown as well, his shoulders were very broad, one appearing even more so because of the piece of armour on it ''so princess, you already know my name so, what's your name?'' he interrupts my thoughts with his question I don't even hesitate to tell him my name ''Jinx'' he stops walking and goes silent, I stumble ahead and then turn in confusion and then he starts doubling over in laughter, I frown angrily ''what is wrong with you, what's so funny?'' he laughs through his words shoulders bouncing up and down, hair flopping about, hands grasping his shotgun harshly his whole face red ''I just, no offense princess but its just ironic and all, your name I mean'' he stops laughing after a while wiping a tear away and I stared in disbelief, this guy was insane, surely he's a nutcase ''tell me princess, are you cursed?'' he asks jokingly nudging my arm with his elbow hazel eyes meeting mine before he turns his head away beginning to walk ahead of me again I shake my head and chuckle before walking as well. ''so Jinx, how old are you anyway?'' He asks absentmindedly after stopping, leaning up against a post ''I'm 17'' his eyes widen slightly and then he smiles ''I'm 19 myself, but I'm a little shocked little lady you're quite young to be out of the vault'' he then stands up and points to a building behind the gate ''Ma said once years back that this place, the outpost, used to be full of NCR folk, these days its become a more of a settlement for people with nowhere to go, outcasts and rejects ya know, that kinda thing'' I ponder his words for a minute then my stomach rumbles loudly, he looks back rather swiftly and I smile sheepishly ''You don't think...They'd have food?'' I laugh in embarrassment ''sure thing they do little lady they got a new soup kitchen thing, couriers orders its hard to find good food untouched by rads out here but they been tradin' with the vaulties such as yourself for some time now'' I smile softly as we made turns into the building this courier must be a good person, Lucas opened the door for me and stood out of the way ''Ladies first'' I blink multiple times at him in confusion before walking past, I hear him chuckle a little bit behind me. 

''Ill wait out here alright? ill be right outside when you're done gettin' your grub'' was all he said before he closed the door not giving me a chance to ask him to stay, my eyes bore into the door in silent hope he was joking, I sigh after a minute and I look around the room, picking at the sides of my fingers as I studied the place, there were about a dozen, maybe more people in the same room as me, all raggedy and dishevelled from the wastes. They all turn to look at me their eyes burning holes in my body I felt completely naked under their gaze could they tell I was an outsider, or maybe it was my imagination, I rub my arms softly and take a seat at the table across from the cook shaking my leg up and down against the bars underneath it, looking around the room counting how many pictures there were in there to keep my mind busy ''May I help you young lady'' I jump slightly from the minor intrusion ''whoa didn't mean to scare ya, what'll it be?'' the cook asks apologetically, her hair was tied back tightly into a greasy half bun the light illuminating off of it gave it a colour like honey and I suddenly miss the taste of candy, I used to love those small sour ones but Josephine hated them because one time it burnt her tongue and she went crying to mama because it hurt and how she would try and get me lollipops from the doctors room it would always be the sweet pink heart shaped ones that tasted like strawberry, as I'm carried away by thoughts she waves a calloused and dirty hand in my face bringing me back down to earth once again ''I'm sorry, I have only a few caps left what supplies can that get me?'' I try to come off as strong, sturdy coughing awkwardly before I spoke. The woman laughs softly ''nothing costs here darlin' only if you wanna donate, Couriers rules, they funds this place to keep the needy fed and safe'' I smile softly at her words ''you seem like the adventurin' type so ill give you some stimpaks and some of our purified water and some snacks '' she gives me a warm and jagged smile, her gaze was compassionate yet stern, like a mothers. I see flashes of Cara in her place at that moment and then it shifted to my mother her long auburn hair tucked away into a long braid small wrinkles lining her eyes smiling happily through white teeth and pale blue eyes...Mother always said I looked just like her when she was young but that I had my fathers stubborn charm, I was completely still my eyes stuck in place as she turned back from the shelves to place my items across from me at the table I sat, I blink my eyes harshly ''mama?'' I whisper softly ''Hm? what did you say doll?'' oh shit ''I said thank you miss'' I say hurriedly, packing the supplies away in my pack clumsily and smiling quickly, almost running out of the door.

Immediately my eyes whip around to find Lucas but I couldn't see him anywhere, he left. He left me didn't he he's not here I'm on my own again now aren't I, my chest tightens slightly my breathing becoming heavy and sporadic ''Princess? that you?'' I hear come from the left side of me, I turn quickly to see Lucas coming from around the side of the building I run to him my body taking full control of me and I latch onto him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist he barely flinches at my strength, his body far to tense, I begin to sob hysterically ''whoa there you okay?'' he pats me on the back awkwardly, three months ago I was in a vault protected from the wasteland, I never knew my father ...And my mother she's, gone. Then I left and had Cara but she left too and I am afraid, I am afraid of being alone. I was never alone all these years I was always watched always close to somebody at the least, now here I am sobbing into the stomach of someone I barely knew in a barely alive world full of monsters and psychopaths. ''Everyone's gone I lost everyone they're all gone everyone I knew even Cara, and Josephine and I couldn't see you I thought you were gone and that I was alone again I know you just met me a few short minutes ago but It's all just too much everything is too much'' I choke out rapidly words melding together through sobs, tears streaming down rubbing off of his shirt from my face. As I cried his arms slowly encase me at that moment and my eyes widen slightly, tears dripping down ''you ain't ever alone, I'm sorry I didn't stay put where I was, em Geckos were comin' up from up the horizon so I decided to take care of em, I ain't leavin' '' he sounded, pained guilt ridden even, I made him feel guilty, I cry harder at the thought ''I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad!'' I apologise quickly, uncurling my arms from around him instantly but he held me in place chest rumbling with soft laughter ''Am I the one that's hurtin'? nah so you don't need to apologise, but...You need to tell me everything, from the start okay?'' he pats my head softly and lets me go I look up to meet his gaze, warmer than all the other times I looked to him, no longer with holding emotions I couldn't pinpoint, only compassion, I smile sadly and wipe my face with my hands, clearing off the wetness of my tears ''okay, lets sit down''. 

After I tell Lucas everything that happened from the attack, then figuring out the people behind it to leaving the vault to arriving in Glenwood to Cara saving me then dying and then Eric Nash helping me and then to where we are now he started laughing hysterically, back firmly on the ground as he laughed, I look at him emotionlessly with arms folded over my chest, I was offended greatly he stops after a while and sits back up wiping tears away ''are you done? I don't see how any of this is funny in the slightest'' so much for warm and compassionate. ''No its not that, I don't find that bad stuff funny it's just that picturing you all badass strollin' up to these remnant fellas with maybe some big B.O.S power armour you barely fit in because you're so little and a fat man got into my head and I couldn't stop imaginin' you sayin' in ya little voice 'eat this' '' he laughs through his words and although I didn't understand a bit of it, despite trying to stay stern giggles emit from my mouth ''see? its funny huh?, now lets get back to business shall we? you got a sister to save and all'' he says gruffly as he stands up and dusts off his pants from the sand we were sat in, as I was about to stand his hand reaches out to help me, I look at him and then his hand and then back at him, he smiles softly waiting patiently I smile back and take his hand, he helps me up slowly and we continue on our path, our respective guns held firmly.

It had begun to get dark, we have now been walking for hours without a place to rest, legs sore from all the running and fighting, Lucas insisted that we didn't need to go to the places I marked on the map, his only reasoning was 'I already know the stories I can tell em just as good as them folks' so we had to figure out or find somewhere to rest and soon, we had only just gotten to Prim when we could barely drag our legs any further Lucas stops abruptly and I hold onto the back of his shirt to steady my throbbing legs ''there should be a shack up there around the pillar and through the back no need to actually go into Primm'' he began walking again before I could interject and I frowned in pain as we walked to towards where the shack should be, he was right it seemed sturdy enough, anything was better in the ground ''how did you know this would be here?'' I ask as I sat down, rubbing at my calves and softly hissing at the pain his eyes flash with mischief and I catch him smirking at me ''its a secret'' I scoff jokingly and just assume he may live here or something, he didn't seem like the high wasteland society type...If there even was one. ''Alright'' he breathes out sliding down into the ground on one of the two mattresses on the floor that were pushed together ''we should get a good nights rest if we wanna continue in the mornin' '' I blink rapidly at the space next to him did I sleep there or is he just expecting me to sleep somewhere on the floor, am I just other thinking it what if he thinks i'm trying to get with him if I lay there or will he laugh at me if I lay on the floor ''you gonna just stare into space or lay on the mattress and sleep already? if you're too shy just move the mattress away'' he laughs at his last few words, he found a way to poke fun at me either way I guess, I pout and lay down right beside him as if to rebel against his words ''smug'' I whisper softly before turning and closing my eyes he chuckles tiredly ''night princess'' he says groggily. I for once in a very long time fall asleep with a smile.

It had been almost week or so now of journeying to New Vegas with Lucas by my side but it felt so strange, people would look at us in awe if we passed them and would whisper amongst themselves it made me wonder if Lucas was well known around here, was it good or bad? was he secretly a giant gecko in disguise?! that last one is ridiculous but my mind wanders anxiously to stay busy, I didn't like people looking at me, in anyway really It made my palms sweaty and my body shake, surely that wasn't a good thing Lucas's hand on my shoulder interrupts my thoughts and I turn my head to him instantaneously he smiles for a second as our eyes meet and turns away pointing with his other hand, gesturing towards a large gate in the distance ''This here is Freeside, which pretty much means we are there already, you excited?'' I let out a shaky breath ''I guess'' he chuckles and places his hands on my shoulders ''you guess? you're gonna meet the courier and find out how to stop these guys and also save your sister be excited don't let anything else in your head scare ya' '' he says ambitiously, eyes like ambers shining, a large horizontal line of sunlight ran along the side of his face it brightened up the green within them, freckled skin like cinnamon had kissed him, skin glowing. His words warm my heart and clear my mind slightly ''thank you Lucas, for everything'' ''Hey don't get rid of me yet we still got a few minutes until the Lucky 38!'' he says jokingly, taking his hands off my shoulders. The Lucky 38, Lucas told me that after 'the Courier made New Vegas independent from the courageous NCR too ambitious for their own good, vile Legion that smelt like blood and horse shit and the 'Old World' Mr. House who had a kink for snowglobes' to which later we had an embarrassing conversation about what a kink was, that they took attendance at the Lucky 38 themselves with the friends they had met after disappearing for a while after 'the bad ass battle of Hoover Dam that didn't even have that much fighting to be honest they sweet talked her way out of quite a bit' ''Lucas, I never asked, how do you know this much about the courier? it happened before your time, based on your age you would have still been a fetus'' he laughs heartily and then winks at me ''I'm full of surprises baby'' I sigh softly ''do you always have to talk yourself out of answering questions'' he seems to think for a while and then smirks ''it's part of my charm, now come on' we gotta get you to the courier'' he nods at the oddly similar gate guards and they nod back he definitely was well known, but by what reasons I guess I would never know my body suddenly runs cold as we walk and I frown at thought, I had gotten used to him being around me and now my journey to the courier ends and I might never see him again I stare at his head from behind as we walked, I knew he was talking but my mind blurred it all out I would miss him terribly ''hey you listenin? we are here the first gate into the strip, yeah back when old man House was runnin' things there was a dozen securitrons here blockin the way unless you had a passport or the caps to get in now all you need is to not be a criminal heh, ghouls and supermutants welcome too, well as long as y'aint feral or nothin' '' my eyes widen in astonishment ''you remember what securitrons are right and ghouls, supermutants too?'' he asks softly nudging me with his arm I smile and nod ''I've written down everything you've told me so far'' he looks down and smiles slightly ''lets get you to the Lucky 38 princess'' he says kicking a stray bit of rubble aside nodding at the guards as a sign to open the gate.

As we walk through my eyes become very strained, it was so bright, lights of all colours almost dancing around flashing on and off it was beautiful though how they danced, although some were slightly promiscuous and It made me feel shy, some securitrons parolled the area along with some men and women dressed in heavy armour that carried guns, plasma weapons in particular '' don't get anxious now, there ain't usually problems around here but you get a few problems here and there Courier says to only shoot if its necessary, but that happens rarely ever'' Lucas says softly smiling at some of the guards as they passed us I watch them smile back and then continue on their business ''do you work with the guards?'' I ask softly, eyes closed slightly to try and stop the strain from all the lights, he chuckles breathily and seems to think for a bit ''yes and no'' he says turning back with a wink, I pout ''every time'' I whisper faintly, he smiles and pats my head softly. ''You're a real cutie, you had a boyfriend in that vault of yours? you miss him?'' I stare at him completely confused ''Boyfriend?...Why would you think that'' He looks back at me in just as much confusion as I ''Why would I think you had a boyfriend?'' I nod at his words ''Well, you're kind and well spoken, got all ya teeth and you haven't tried to mug me for chems'' he says jokingly I sigh and kick a stray rock as we walked ''Well I guess in the vault I was just geeky and chubby, but Josie had a lot of admirers'' he hums ''she look like you much?'' I shake my head ''we don't really look alike she is a bit taller than me and real thin, short brown hair I think she called it a 'pixie cut' and muted green eyes, the only thing that is alike about us is our face shape maybe'' he raises an eyebrow at my explanation and thinks for a second ''Hmm she ain't sound like all that those 'admirers' were missin out, guess I get you to myself then'' he says turning back with a wink, I snap my head away from his gaze and he laughs ''I'm just teasin' ''

I keep following behind him writing down in my journal basically non stop, once he stops walking I ended up walking straight into him ''Princess, look alive'' he sighs with a pointing finger towards something and I turn my head in it's direction slowly and saw a large fancy building in front of us 'The Lucky 38', it was guarded by two supermutants who stood large and in charge holding large machine guns, I swallow harshly and turn back to Lucas ''well, here we are princess'' Lucas hums, finally putting his gun away, I suckle and bite on my bottom lip, trying to figure out the right words to say to him ''I guess this is goodbye then, thank you, for everything Lucas'' that's all I could muster, anything more and I would embarrass myself he smiles down at me, a glimmer of something in his eyes, I still couldn't read him no matter how hard I tried ''Nah'' he says simply crossing his arms over his chest with a proud expression, my brows furrow in confusion and he snickers at me ''I'll come in with ya so you're comfortable'' he spoke like he had no care but seemed hesitant about it, scared almost but I was very pleased by this too pleased to really notice it, I was just happy I wouldn't be alone, not yet at least ''let's go'' he takes his place in front of me again and we begin walking, just like I was used to, too used too. the supermutants don't even look at us or ask us anything and open the doors for us ''ladies first and yes this time I'm comin''' my mind flashes back to that time at the Mojave outpost as he says that, when he didn't come in with me and I smile widely, nodding slightly at him before walking ahead happy to have him joining me my stress lessening slightly as we enter the large building I gaze around in amazement ''wow'' I mumble completely starstruck

Lucas and I speak idly wondering if we should call out or do something to check if someone's here and then suddenly we hear a loud shrill voice full of worry almost manic sounding ''Lucas?!'' then loud heels clicking down harshly from some stairs, suddenly Lucas is tackled by a black and red blur, I shut my eyes tightly as reflex and hold my breath expecting gun shots or something but nothing came, I slowly open my eyes back up ''Lucas how many times have I told you! if you want to go somewhere tell me first!'' a woman exclaims ''Hey! I'm sorry you don't needa so dramatic I'm fine, I brought a friend with me'' Lucas sighed out, struggling slightly, I open my eyes slowly, confusion flooding all of my senses, I look at the woman and she then looked at me she was breathtaking, I blink rapidly was this his girlfriend maybe? I study her silently, mind racing a thousand miles a minute, she had bouncy soft ginger hair almost the colour of a peach, she had tanned and freckled skin her body was muscular but she was very much 'womanly' her eyes shone like emeralds and she was shorter than Lucas but much taller than I, I look at Lucas in confusion then look at her, my eyes suddenly wide this was his-

she suddenly smiles at me showing surprisingly white teeth and a slight gap between her two front teeth tackling me with a hug almost making me fall back from her strength, I look at Lucas with wide eyes, taken back by her actions he just rubs the back of his neck and smiles apologetically ''thank you for takin' care of my boy, he likes to get himself into trouble I tell ya he's just like his father, he may be smart but he plays stupid'' she says as she comes out from the tackle like hug but keeps her arms around me, a stern look on her face as she turns to look at Lucas he cuts his eyes away and sighs ''I protected her ma she's a vaultie, looking for the courier to help with some remnants guys'' she snaps her head back to me suddenly a very serious expression coming from the face of the excitable woman ''what would you need of me?'' 

''What?!''


	2. Blue Moon

This whole time, the courier...Was Lucas' mother!? why didn't he tell me, oh my god it makes so much sense, he has been hiding it this whole time not wanting to go into any settlement or shop, the random shacks and secret places he knew about, how when people would walk by us they would give him a knowing stare or smile, the nodding at the guards and how he would always evade my questions, how he knew so much about the battle of hoover dam and the courier in general, my god I could just wring his- ''Doll? you alright'' the courier interrupts my thoughts rubbing softly at my now tense shoulders, her knowing eyes told me she knew I was upset with him looking into her eyes I saw him they looked so similar I was almost lost in them, she puts her head down for a second and then raises it back up with a bright smile, a poker face ''why don't you join us all for dinner'' us all? ''Yes Man can lead you to a guest room where you can shower and all that doll'' the way she was talking told me I wouldn't be able to say anything more about what happened until then, she was warm yet stern, calm yet on guard. She lets go of my shoulders after rubbing them softly and turns to Lucas glaring at him slightly as a unique looking securitron with the image of a smile on it started making its way towards me ''Lucas my darlin' , I want to speak to you in the suite, Now.'' she says sternly as she dragged him by the ear into the elevator he throws me one last apologetic look as the doors close with him and the courier no longer in my view I drop my frown. 

Lucas looked a lot like his mother with their hair colour and texture, eye colour and freckles and the warm feeling about them, but...Well some things were just different maybe I would get to meet his father so I could see what exactly those differences were but for now the only thing bugging me is why he would lie like that did he not trust me like I trusted him? I shouldn't be so caught up in this but I couldn't help it, at this moment at least.

I sigh softly and look down at my feet slowly stretching them out by going onto the forefoot then back down onto my heel, I'm sure he has his reasons but I thought he trusted me and its not like I didn't stretch the truth a little before as well ''Hello there I am Yes Man! I will take you to your room, miss Aphrodite is using the elevator first it seems so we will have to wait here for a short while'' So Aphrodite was the couriers real name? I think it fits her well, this securitron spoke excitedly and far to preppy for how sour my mood was at this moment, I just silently stood by as he went on about the Lucky 38 and its history for what felt like an eternity until the elevator was all clear he didn't tell stories quite like Lucas did ''well look at that! lets get in and take you to a room'' he rolls into the elevator and I shuffle along slowly he presses a button and soft elevator music plays as he continues talking, at one point he mentions green beans but I'm not too sure why, the elevator doors open and my eyes are met with a lavish hallway adorned with gold trimmings and a plush red carpet, it looked different, almost brand new compared to the lower casino level ''Raul still needs to complete some renovations so please mind your step if you come across any wrenches or whatnots, bits and bobs! holes in walls and in floors...And roofs'' Yes Man says this happily but it drips with backhandedness, Raul...Lucas told me about him he was the ghoul the courier saved from some strange supermutants running a radio show ''here is your room! well that concludes my business here I am sure Lucas will come get you when dinner is ready bye!'' he speaks with great vigor, I could barely hear the last of his sentence as he rolls away from earshot hurriedly 

''Wait she said shower, is there a shower?'' I speak to myself in astonishment I haven't had a shower in...A disgustingly long time I place my backpack down and rub my shoulder slightly, taking off my gun and holster I look around the well sized room and spot a door I smile and exhale deeply ''Finally'' I walk through the door and just like that im greeted with almost pristine white tiles save a few cracks and yellowing here and there and pretty nice bathroom, towels were stacked up and there was... Toothpaste and soap! oh thank goodness, I took my time washing and scrubbing away the muck and who knows what else from the wasteland leaning my head against the shower wall, the warm water running down my body calmingly I take a deep breath and close my eyes what a time it has been, I never thought in my life I would end up outside the vault let alone on a revenge journey that could end in my death...Only time will tell now. 

I walk out of the shower one towel drying off my hair and the other securely around my body, I hold my clothes tightly in my arms and place them down on a chair, as I moved around to start changing something on the bed catches my eye and I walk over to it ''Clothes?'' there were definitely a step up from what I was wearing these last few weeks, the once slightly cut up and dirty white shirt was now just a torn brown cloth, the leather armour Cara gave me now cut up and dirty I frown softly staring back and forth from the new clothes to my old ones ''Im sorry Cara but im sure you would want me in something sturdier anyway and maybe I could get these ones fixed somewhere, better keep them in my bag '' I sigh out as I study the new clothes further a note falls out from the black shirt as I pick it up and I put it back down to examine the note it was crudely written and some words were spelt wrong but I could make sense of it just fine ''Hey doll had this laying around and saw that your outfit was a little worn out, hope you like this it should fit you well! xo Aphrodite'' a big red kiss mark was in the corner of the note I blink rapidly ''why did she kiss it?'' 

I study myself in the mirror in the new clothes the courier had given me being out in the waste had made me slimmer yes, but at what cost. I remember once on the road scrambling to pick up some of the potato chips I'd dropped off of the dirt, and Lucas joking about how I reminded him of a hungry Brahmin, the outfit fit well in most places, it was just a black short sleeved shirt paired with a long black sleeveless jacket and normal black shorts with a harness on one thigh and some leather boots that came up to my knees and some fishnets and one long thigh high sock, along with some black fingerless gloves that went up to just below my elbow I guess they'll do the trick it was a bit of a strange outfit but I liked it enough. Clothes, are hard to come by in the wastes anyway can't be too picky ''Enjoyin' the view?'' I snap my head in the direction of the voice almost jumping out of my skin then I frown at the figure leaning against the door frame ''you still mad princess? Ma already gave me what for before cryin and hugging me then she got mad again and made me clean myself up'' Lucas says softly walking into the room and closing the door behind him I nod and turn away ''You lied to me, even after I opened up to you about Josephine'' he chuckles awkwardly, he rubs the back of his neck and sighs ''I didn't lie technically, Lyin' would be 'hey are you the couriers son?' 'ah me? nah I ain't' '' I glare at him, arms now crossed over my chest ''Alright! hey, I'm sorry I ain't exactly like the fact I have to hold her legacy over my head wherever I go ya dig?'' my glare softens slightly but I wasn't letting him off easy not like every other time, he sighs and rubs the back of his neck again, he must have cleaned up as well, or was made too, his hair was very shiny, and he looked fresh. His freckles stood out more against clean skin and he carried around a earthy scent ''I'm sorry, really I am when I met you I didn't think we'd become like friends or nothin' just another job for another outsider, I figured It didn't matter, but it did matter to you and I'm sorry for that, so stop frownin' at me and show me em' vaultie pearly whites, and just for the record we are friends'' a smile plays softly on my lips at his last few words but I turn around quickly ''I saw that! you can't hide it from me'' he was full of pride as he said this, I could hear his footsteps coming closer but the door creaks open before he can reach me, we both turn our heads to the door and there stood a little girl probably no more than six in a baby blue dress with long brown curls and deep brown eyes she smiles at me, a big toothy grin, well as toothy as it can be with missing baby teeth and then at Lucas and runs towards him, he catches her effortlessly as she jumped up to him ''Stinky! you're home'' I snort silently at the nickname and cover my mouth to hide my smile ''Jules! I told you, don't call me that'' Lucas groans out as she giggles happily pulling at his ears and cheeks ''Jinx, this is my sister Julie-Rose or just Jules, Jules...This is Jinx my vaultie friend'' she peers over his shoulder at me bashfully peering through thick eyelashes ''Hi'' she almost whispers before nuzzling into his shoulder I smile softly '' so now you wanna be shy?'' Lucas sighs but stares down at her endearingly I could tell he was a good older brother and that made me happy but I frowned still, remembering how Josie and I used to be. 

''Lets go to dinner Julie'' he muses waving his hand over at me telling me to follow. Walking slowly out of my room following the hallway to the elevator as he holds Julie close to him, she peered at me once and a while, I try to smile at her when she did but I was a little embarrassed ''Ma and pa will probably be 'fashionably' late they like makin'..... Appearances'' Lucas mocked slightly as we got into the elevator and he pressed a button I eye him in confusion letting my mind wander for a while before opening my mouth ''what do you mean?'' ''ah, you'll see princess'' he sends a wink my way before the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to reveal a beautiful and intricate 12 seat dining table , some people were already sat down, five chairs were unoccupied as I stared around the room I noticed very different and unique looking people sitting in the chairs talking amongst themselves and a dog barking and also...Beeping? these must be the Couriers companions 

All their eyes suddenly turn to us and their stares burn into me they smiled but my heart still drops into my stomach at their stares I can almost feel my heart thumping around I reach out quickly and grab onto the back of Lucas' shirt as a reflex and hold the fabric tightly in my hand Lucas reaches behind himself slowly and gently grabs my wrist causing me to uncurl my hand from his shirt slightly he takes my hand down and leads it to his side, he squeezes my hand softly almost like I was made of glass he turns to smile at me warmly, eyes shining under the overhead lights I smile back, my heart beat coming back to a slow even pace and he slowly lets my hand go ''Lucas! we missed you here'' a dark haired woman in a pretty dress says happily waving us over to the table ''Why thank you Veronica always lovely to see ya'' he smirks at her softly and then turns his body his hand hovering over me ''Everyone, this is Jinx my vaultie friend be nice to her she's all soft like'' I frown up at him a little before realising he was right, compared to everyone here I am soft, the biggest thing I've fought was a horde of geckos' and even then Lucas did most of the work I still tremble when my Geiger counter hums even the slightest, I look down at my Pip-Boy then fidgeting with everything until I feel Lucas nudge me with his elbow our eyes meet and he smiles gesturing towards the woman from before, her hand stretched out to shake mine, I smile sheepishly and take her hand gently her grasp was firm and her skin was rough and withered from the wastes there was a strange sunburnt pattern on her hand maybe she usually wears a glove? ''wow! your skin is so soft'' she exclaims excitedly rubbing all over my hand now, both her hands grasping and feeling away, I didn't want to seem like I had bad manners so I just accepted it and smiled politely, she probably hasn't met many people from vaults anyway, Lucas coughs out softly ''Veronica..'' she stops suddenly and looks up at him, exchanging glances she chuckles awkwardly her cheeks pink as she apologises and sits back down into her chair a round robot comes up to us beeping happily, soft music played from it, Lucas told me about these they're eyebots but this one seemed very different I was very intrigued ''This is ED-E'' Lucas says patting the eyebot softly ED-E then beeps at me happily ''its nice too meet you too I'm Jinx'' ED-E beeps excitedly before hovering away. Its not until now that I notice the line up of people wanting to greet me, the courier sure does have a lot of friends she must be very different from me she did seem very...Confident.

In the vault I pretty much just had my mother and Josie I'd never met my father, mother didn't like to talk about him often either she always had this look in her eyes if he was ever mentioned though she assured us her heart was with him her eyes filled with pools of something inside almost leaking out through her cobalt orbs much like my own, thoughts now carry me away my body stiff and unmoving trying to scramble the details, a soft cough pulls me from my thoughts, that happens often doesn't it? ''sorry to interrupt your day dreamin' princess but I thought id make it quicker for ya'' I turn to Lucas as he speaks, his hand reaching out to point towards the rest of the couriers friends I repeat them in my head as he went along remembering as much as I could in that moment, Arcade Gannon used to be with the followers of the apocalypse he made a quick sneer at having to accompany the courier because she 'really needed the help' I think it was a playful insult on her intellect. Craig Boone, his name I know I will remember well because Lucas introduced him as just 'Boone' made a quick joke about how Boone was short for 'Boonejamin' and he was quickly corrected by the sturdy man himself. Raul Lucas mentioned him before a few times, the only ghoul here too Lucas says to go to him if I need any repairs but to 'be careful with the old man'. Lily she was a supermutant called both me and Lucas Jimmy at one point, another woman seated next to Veronica who introduced herself earlier seemingly already tipsy was introduced as 'Rose of Sharon Cassidy' she scoffed at Lucas before telling him to wipe the smirk off his face before correcting him, saying ''Just 'Cass' is fine'' and before Lucas could wrap it up I take a tumble down a slight weight knocking me down and resting atop me I groan and look to my attacker, a happy robot pup stares at me before delivering a big sloppy lick to my face ''Rexie! down boy that's no way to say hi to our guests no matter how pretty, come on boy '' Lucas sings as he pats the dog off me softly before helping me back up ''Quite the group'' I say shyly, to shyly for my liking I'll hate myself for it later. Lucas smiles and takes my hand ''lets sit ma and pa will be here any minute now'' he says with one slow blink after ward.

A few minutes pass and some idle chatter is passed around the table, I learned a lot more about the Courier and many embarrassing stories about Lucas too. Just as Raul was about to finish his story about how he was saved from black mountain soft music started playing and the lights dimmed I hear a collection of groans and whines and turn to Lucas beside me in confusion, he smiles almost in pity under the dim lights but before I could ask what was up I hear a booming voice start singing and some colourful lights begin to fly around the room I hear what I think is the courier singing ''Blue moon you saw me standing alone without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own'' I turn in confusion and there I see the courier and I am assuming Lucas' father standing atop the stairs holding one another, microphones in their hands, the courier wore the most beautiful dark blue dress, she looked like she crawled right out of an old world movie, her husband beside her looked just as she did accompanying her with a stylish black suit ''I am so sorry you will have to witness this'' Lucas whispers to me softly as he covers his face with his hands, his ears flared intensely with colour as the music continued on ''And then, there suddenly appeared before me the only one my arms will ever hold I heard somebody whisper, Please adore me and when I looked, the moon had turned to gold'' they sing together as they danced passionately, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed this was ridiculous but I envied their confidence more than I could admit. They continued to take turns singing, dancing like they were in a room alone, most people at the table had their heads down or in their hands, sighing softly. Was this a normal thing that they did? I didn't know if I should laugh or cry, either one would be rude actually so I will just play along.

The song came to its end finally and I clap awkwardly everyone else either still had their hands covering their faces or were looking away awkwardly and then Yes Man came around placing plates of food onto the table, not to sure how to react to what I had just saw they both bow and make their way to the table and take their seats everyone still quiet and awkwardly shifting in their seats ''Lucas! long time no see buddy busy out there'' I shift my gaze over to Lucas' father I could tell where Lucas got his certain 'aura' from he obviously got the best genes from both of his parents but I could finally make out the differences there were between Lucas and his mother, Lucas had his fathers bone structure, same nose same jaw and devilish smile they spoke similar as well ''yeah pa, ya know how it is out there'' Lucas sighed out while starting to cut into his food his father nods once with a smile before clicking his tongue and looking at me dead in the eyes with a small smirk he turns his attention back at Lucas ''This your gal?'' Lucas coughs and then starts choking, he punches his chest firmly and grabs his drink chugging it until he soothed the bit of food down ''darlin' ya can't just ask that you'll embarrass him my poor baby are you alright'' the courier says shrilly pouting cartoonishly Lucas just raises his finger in the air and swallows harshly'' oh how rude of me, Jinx this is Lucas' father, my man, Benny'' the courier adds, a bright smile accompanying her happy gaze, as I said hi Lucas was breathing heavily, I turn to him and he begins to speak ''Jinx ya wanna introduce yaself properly and explain why we here thanks I gotta-'' he doesn't even finish his sentence before standing and walking away from the table shaking his head softly ''look what'cha did Benny'' the courier gives her man the puppy dog eyes while he apologises and then stops suddenly turning to me ''Jinx sweetheart, apple pie, why don't cha' tell me what's goin on, why you here and all that sweet stuff'' I swallow back the food in my mouth softly before I begin telling her everything from start to finish the couriers eyes darkening more and more as I went on ''I see...It seems like this was an inside tell, what do you think sweets?'' Benny says softly looking towards her she sighs and plays with her food a little ''Yes I do believe so, someone in your vault probably betrayed ya '' I frown softly and look down ''but miss Couri-'' she chuckles softly ''oh please darl call me Aphrodite, these people have been causin some problems for me started few months back, small things like people refusin' to sell for no reason, loss of contact with some of the vaults then its turnin' into people goin' missin' or things out of place in general, the vaults ransacked. I have my contacts so I asked around and only heard 'remnants' 'the remnants' this 'remnants' that, thought they were just some smart raiders or fiends at first but no, I wanted to know how far stretched they were if the Brotherhood could help take them down quickly. I was a fool, these weren't your common raider folk they were somethin' nastier, smarter and well equipped they even managed to get into the Sierra Madre, the Big MT you name it, they've been there. Naturally I extended my reach beyond New Vegas and visited who you may know as the Lone Wanderer, little did I know they was experiencing this stuff too said these guys invaded a small ghoul settlement and slaughtered many for no true reason. At least that's what we thought she found out they was lookin for her partner Charon, these people are going after us directly, not us exactly but our family the people close to us, our children, we learned this after contacting the Sole Survivor up in the Commonwealth. They said their problems began when someone showed up at her home base one time, normal lookin fella, settler nothin out of the ordinary, but said he took good interest in her eldest and then her youngest son Shaun. But suddenly he stopped and got closer to her daughter Brie, now isn't that weird? well what she told us next opened our eyes more, Shaun is a synth and her other son must have been to old to manipulate. There must have been something about that, maybe they can't use synths for their strange project. Said their man caught him tryna whisk their little girl away, shot him dead on sight poor guy is still shook up about it I hear, No one is touchin' my little boy, and Lone I heard her daughter was shot a while ago some strange syringe thangy heard it from my contacts with the railroad there, she lucky her daddy found her fast, turns out she was injected with some type of the FEV, Lone was lucky she knows all that doctor mumbo gumbo but she was scared for her little girl, she didn't turn into a ghoul or a supermutant, nothin' of the sort I think they still runnin tests that was the last I heard'' Aphrodite takes a short pause, rubbing her temples as she looked down her accent dripping deeply with anger ''my boy, I cant let anythin' happen to him, Julie-Rose I can protect but Lucas he's grown, he does what he wants and that's fine but it doesn't mean that it doesn't scare me'' she sighs deeply but then she lifts her head up her eyes lighting up ''Alright darl, I have a favour to ask, if you will accept. It wont be easy''

''Alright, Alright, why we out here again? what happened while I was screaming into a pillow while everyone enjoyed dinner'' Lucas groans hands behind his head as we walked just outside Nipton we just got rid of some radscorpions so we were pretty hot and huffy so we were taking a short rest. I sigh softly peering up from the now more 'complete' map that Aphrodite added onto for me still didn't get a chance to fix up my Pip-Boy yet but it will do ''I'll give you the run down Lucas we are on a mission, go to the lone wanderer in the Capital Wasteland and see what we can learn there then we are off to see the Sole Survivor, but before all that...She wants us to travel to the Sierra Madre and the Big MT to search for clues she also insisted I take you with me so that I'm not alone and that you're under a watchful eye she said we could protect each other, that we seem to be a good pair'' he immediately comes to a stop I flinch at my own words worried he would be mad I brought him into it and stop in my tracks as well, it was a tough task and after Aphrodite's further explanations I knew it would be a hard feat but I needed to see this through, I needed to find Josephine, and now I have the weight of having to bring these guys down as well Lucas smiles but then facepalms in a realisation ''Do you know how long that will take?! and the Sier-'' I drop my head for a minute as he goes on rambling about how its all a death trap and that his mother is insane and that she wears too much makeup and when she hugs him it gets all over his white shirt and that even though it gets dirty anyway he hates washing her makeup off of it, my mind agreed with him about the journey, we were in for a tough ride but nonetheless ''are you sure we can do this Jinx?'' I pick my head up at his words and stare at him his hazel eyes wide worry swimming in a pool of greens, yellows and browns I smile sheepishly up at him and blush at the fact I wasn't too sure if we really could ''yes?'' I say unconvincingly his eyes soften and he chuckles shaking his head, shot gun in hand ''Fine I guess you made it this far Princess, I mean you did survive ma and pa's performance after all'' I giggle softly remembering the moment as we started walking again ''I'm guessing that's why your bag looks so full then?'' Lucas adds tapping on the straps of my pack ''Yep just some supplies, stimpaks, ammo, switchblade...Food water all that good stuff'' I check off everything out loud to him as we continued walking to where the entrance to the Sierra Madre was marked on the map ''Ma told me a little about this place...Well I ain't listen very well but I hope you're ready we are in for a rough ride if nothing's changed'' Lucas warns before opening up the hatch ''Ladies first'' he says softly I smile and thank him before slowly climbing down into the hatch Lucas following me down closely.

I have already wasted a lot of time but, there was more to this than just Josephine now there was...The whole wasteland maybe who knows how deep this whole Remnants thing runs how many people have been affected and not just Aphrodite and the other two heroes what did these people want, how dangerous were they exactly and would I even be able to stand up against them, Lucas was great he had a great shot and an even greater sense of danger but was that enough, I still didn't have very good aim and almost everything made me anxious still, I wasn't used to the wasteland yet and all its problems but I had to shape up if I wanted to save anyone I had to become the best I could be and maybe doing all this will do that. Until I am strong enough I can't save Josie I can't save anyone, not yet. I was excited to meet the Lone Wanderer and the Sole Survivor but under these conditions I didn't know if it would be a very enjoyable meeting. I have Lucas to look after as well I didn't want anything bad to happen to him, Aphrodite said the Sierra Madre was a lot less dangerous than when she went and too look out for some people she met there but that other than that she wasn't exactly sure, she hadn't visited since Julie-Rose was born. I need to look at this with a positive outlook or Lucas and I are both screwed and I wont bring him down with me. Let's do this


	3. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinx and Lucas find themselves in the Sierra Madre, what will they face here?

As Lucas and I made it down the ladder the first thing I noticed was the smell, It smelt funny and honestly quite gross, like something was rotting away. It clogged my nostrils and sometimes I could even taste it in my mouth ''ah pew! that's dank'' Lucas groans out in disgust pinching his nostrils together his facial features twisted into pure revulsion. I hold my breath for a second and ready myself for an inhale so I didn't pass out and nod in agreement ''lets find a way outta here and quick like too'' Lucas says nasally walking ahead of me and down the steps deeper into the old abandoned B.O.S bunker I followed behind him closely down the stairs, we both were about halfway down before we started to hear someone, a woman talking. I try to listen more carefully and we walked slower, more alert than we once were. We reached the end of the stairs and Lucas held out his arm silently telling me not to walk any further just yet, he turned to me to raise a finger to his lips and readied his shot gun, he told me a little while ago before we left the Lucky 38 that he had named it, her, ''Knives'' and also threw in a 'hilarious joke' about how I shouldn't get 'too jealous', I wait in place as he moves forward holding Knives out in front of him ready to shoot I prepare to hear the loud gunshots and tense up my body but a loud huff was all I heard ''scared by an old radio recording... come on Princess let's move forward'' Lucas calls out in a drained tone his voice wandering slightly as he moved around, I walk towards him slowly and he turns and smiles at me once I had reached him ''well good news is we aren't dead... Yet'' he chuckles out dryly a hand rubbing the back of his neck as he speaks I smile and I open my mouth to reply but I notice a strange gas pouring in from the roof and my eyes widen causing Lucas to match my eye sight and we both scream out running toward each other like a reflex ''Lucas!'' ''Jinx!''

Ugh...My head is foggy and my throat is dry which reminds I need to get the water back off Lucas asap... Wait shit what were we just, where were we! I open my eyes instantly and lift my head up immediately regretting that choice as my ears rang violently and my eyes threw a rave I clench my eyes shut in pain and slowly open them up again, trying to blink away the fuzziness and the migraine. I study my surroundings after a while, where was I, a casino? I go to rub my eyes only to realise I couldn't move my arms, I look down slowly to realise I was strapped to a chair and I sigh deeply ''just my luck'' I turn my head every which way that I could and saw Lucas strapped to a chair across from me, his mouth tapped up, he looks at me and struggles slightly. I smile in relief, just glad to see he is still here with me but his eyes are trying to tell me something almost as if he was screaming at me with them, he pointed with them and I turned, I see figure approaching us slowly followed by strange people in some sort of gas masks, as the figure came closer I saw that it was a woman and I noticed some 'strange' things about her she had scars meticulously placed on her face running across her forehead and down the corner of her lips, and one other scar across her throat. She comes to a stop in front of me and crosses her arms in front of her ''Your friend wasn't very helpful hopefully you will be, why are you here? who sent you? it is ...Dangerous here, different'' she sounded just like the woman on the radio recording, I furrow my brow and look at Lucas, if this woman wanted us dead we would be. This seems like more of a warning of concern than a stake out. Something clicked in my head at that moment, I remembered Aphrodite telling me about this woman, I didn't recognise her description at first because she now had short chestnut coloured hair atop her head ''You must be Christine, we do not mean any harm, Aphrodite sent us'' Her eyes widen slightly but she stays silent waiting for me to continue, she wasn't convinced yet ''She told me that a while ago, these soldiers called The Remnants came through here and that they were looking for something, or took something but that she wasn't sure what, she sent me to investigate along with her son Lucas so that we can wrap our heads around the kind of people they are and help you'' Christine nods her head lightly and turns to the strange people wearing gas masks on either side of her and nods once more, were these even...people? they had an off feeling about them, one walks to me and cuts the ropes from around me and another does the same for Lucas before ripping off the tape from his mouth earning a loud whine and soft grumbles ''yeah thanks chump'' Lucas sighs standing up and rubbing his forearms slowly ''You can have your weapons and supplies back, come with me and we can talk about these people you mentioned, I am surprised Aphrodite sent you and not herself, and her own son no less, she must think you two quite handy'' me and Lucas turn to each other before we begin walking behind her and into another room, the casino area. 

She kept walking until we were stood across from a table she extends her hand out, telling us to sit. I take a seat across from her and Lucas sits down next to me slowly Christine smiles a little before speaking ''I suppose you didn't listen to your mothers stories when she told them Lucas, I am surprised the girl knew me and you didn't, I am quite upset. But that's neither here nor there I guess I didn't recognise you either its funny. You look exactly like your parents'' Lucas turns his gaze away trying to act nonchalant while I just try to smile respectfully ''Aphrodite, she was quite the smooth talker I suppose you didn't inherit those genes'' I stifle a laugh as Lucas groans in embarrassment, ears bright red ''can we please just get to business'' Christine smiles at the reaction ''Of course, these what did you call them?'' Christine asks softly while standing, her back turned to us ''Remnants'' Lucas and I interject she clicks her fingers and continues ''These remnants appeared her one day a few long months back, they weren't caught in any traps and were unaffected by any part the cloud and undetected by the ghost people, by the time any of us noticed and went into an attack they threw some kind of sleep gas at us, seems they didn't want bloodshed but they did take something specific, a data key. Left by some asshole who the Courier took care of a long time ago, seems he hid it here some sort of old brotherhood thing'' any of us, plural? oh wait yes I remember now she is not the only one the courier had helped ''over the years we have managed to teach the ghost people who's friend and foe, how to make the cloud less toxic and in some parts non existent thanks to the Courier. But these people came from nowhere, under our noses no less and are all unharmed? there is something going on here, if its technology they have...We should all be scared'' she speaks with her hands and spills emotion out of her eyes as she continues with a small sigh a hand reaching up to rub in between her eyes ''only thing is, they must have left someone or something behind. We know that for a fact, things keep showing up out of place or just not show up at all, supplies like food and water sometimes wine even things like screwdrivers and duct tape and Dean is getting up my ass about it, if you find whoever or whatever it is, we can all meet later and tell you two collectively what we think or know about this data key'' Lucas looks at me as she finishes her speech as if asking what we should do I nod at him and turn back to Christine ''Okay we will do it, but do you know where they might be?'' Christine sighs and slumps back into her chair rubbing her temples slowly ''That's were we are all stuck, no one is sure. Things are going missing all over this place, they retrieved the data key from somewhere, it was well hidden too no doubt or the Courier would have found it during her time here'' Lucas taps his fingers on the table slowly, he seemed to be in thought ''This person or thing can blend into the cloud undetected, by you or any of the others here, it's just a hunch but if they're unaffected by it too they may be a ghoul or already radiated animal, and that could be why the remnants left them here'' I say out loud rubbing my chin in thought Lucas stops his tapping and turns his body excitedly in his chair ''Whoa Princess you could be right'' Christine hums and stands yet again ''you may be right, we aren't sure if these people are ghoul friendly or not though and if its an animal well why would they take specific supplies... But it seems like a liable theory either way, which could mean it would hide in the most radiated part, they would know by instinct or dumb luck no one is stupid enough to look there, but if this is true that is a lot of danger for you two to go through'' she seems deep in thought by the end of her speech ''we have some biohazard suits, I am not sure how affective it will be, Aphrodite dispersed most of the toxic cloud when she came here but you should still remain on guard and keep many stimpaks with you, Aphrodite would come here and kill me if I got her son killed'' Christine smiled slightly, a ghost person comes and drops mine and Lucas's bags and guns down beside us ''Knives baby I missed you so much!'' Lucas squeals pressing kisses to the handle of his gun I blink rapidly and turn away in embarrassment shielding myself from Christine's gaze.

''These outfits...Aren't very fashionable are they Princess? and its chaffin' me like nothin' else'' Lucas sighs in discomfort as we continued walking in the direction Christine told us were the cloud was most dense, we were pretty close now ''Pretty hurts Lucas'' I say sending a small smile to him, he begins to open his mouth but stops ''Jinx something moved be ready'' he whispers, readying myself I point my handgun out, suddenly my fore arm is hit and my gun goes flying out of my hands ''Jinx!'' Lucas yells before trying to shoot at whatever hit me I quickly jump onto the figure immediately get flopped off their back and roughly to the ground I groan in pain and Lucas stops shooting so he didn't accidently shoot me, I quickly get up ignoring the pain surging through my ribs and hip and run over to my gun, ''Follow them!'' I shout squinting into the cloud to try to make out a figure I see a shadow turn quickly from a pillar and start running, Lucas runs after me like a scalded cat as I fire some shots into the distant figure and hear a yelp I pick up the pace my feet almost slipping beneath me as I leap onto the figure . Lucas gasps and points knives down at the figure as a warning I open my eyes slowly after realising I had them clenched shut. This was a person or at least something person-ish, a very frail person as well, a loud groan sounds from underneath me and they struggle below me kicking and yelling Lucas cocks his gun ''Wait!'' I warn holding out my hand and slowly standing from the mystery figure ''If you're here to kill me then do it! I have nothing to live for, you people have taken everything from me, damn remnants I'll have you all burned alive for what you've done!'' a woman? ''We aren't with the remnants, we thought you were'' Lucas explained, knives still pointed at the woman, as the cloud wafted around us and became slightly clearer I noticed that she was in fact a ghoul ''then why the hell did you attack me?!'' she yells angrily and groans out as she stood up slowly ''hey! you attacked Jinx first'' Lucas yells out back ''Your girlfriend here had a gun pointed at me'' the woman rolls her eyes at him and slowly stands up straight, rubbing her back. Lucas tries to close in on her and I raise a hand to his chest to stop him and sigh ''Listen, whatever the case may be. Maybe you can help us, we are all against the same people here, we have answers waiting for us maybe you can explain what happened to the people here and they can help all of us, no ones here to kill you'' I clarify with a held up finger the mystery female ghoul rolls her eyes and scoffs ''Alright kid, but as soon as you get me out of here I'm gone and no more questions'' Lucas scoffs back ''I don't like your attitude'' ''Oh is that so? you try being left in a place like this to die and we will see how you act'' they were practically snarling in each others faces as I get in between them ''If we fight we will get nowhere, lets just go so we can get out of here'' I look at the girl and then Lucas, he sighs and turns away already beginning to walk back I look down and exhale deeply before the girl and I start walking together. After a while she grabs my shoulder gently to get my attention ''If that's your man I feel bad for you, what's your name anyway?'' ''oh he's not my- well that doesn't- we aren't like that were honestly just friends I don't know why people keep thinking that'' I frown before continuing ''I'm jinx and you are?'' she cocks a patchy eyebrow up slightly before smiling ''I'm Morrigan, I was named after an old world mythology, a phantom queen if you will'' I was intrigued by her explanation I studied her closer as she walked slightly ahead of me skin peeled away like any other ghoul but she seemed to have slightly more hair than any other ghoul I've ever seen it was blonde and in thick patches on one side of her head and down to her shoulder on another side, she was taller than me but not as tall as Lucas maybe around 5'6 she was very petite as well I wondered when she got turned into a ghoul or how, she didn't seem like one of those old world ghouls she had an almost fresh feeling about her she also didn't exactly appear as most ghouls do, her flesh wasn't rotted or melted it was more...raw, my mind continued guessing not wanting to seem rude by asking as we walked and before I knew it we were back at the Sierra Madre.

We were all sat at a table together now, Lucas was still grumbling around angrily, huffing like a child who's mother just told them they could have any more candy. Legs up on the table while he sat, chewing on some fancy lads snack cakes loudly his chair further away from the rest of us. I met the other patrons of the Sierra Madre that Aphrodite told me about, Dean Domino and Dog...or was it God...or both? to be honest Aphrodite's whole explanation was alcohol ridden and confusing because mid-way she started rambling about how if she didn't find Benny after the rendezvous with the Legion she would have tried to seduce Boone which lead to Lucas gagging violently and covering Julies ears as she innocently played with a Nuka Cola truck, I still laugh when I remember the angry but comical look on his face. I came to find out that Dean had left the Sierra Madre for a while after the Couriers leave but had come back for a ''family get together'' as he called it just before the attack. After some small talk about the Courier and about Lucas and I, Christine asks Morrigan to speak. Morrigan crosses her legs and leans back slightly ''I used to be a vault girl'' my heart stops in my chest at this, I never would have guessed that, how is she a ghoul if she is from a vault?, maybe it is from the remains of the cloud ''I would have been about sixteen when the Remnants took me in for their 'Science Camp' of sorts'' my body goes numb ''Back then they were not even called 'The Remnants', they were just scientists of some kind trying to rebuild and I wanted out so did my family, were we all, I guess you could say gifted, academically. Everything was all fine and dandy, me my mother and father and two younger sisters leaving the vault to 'help the wasteland' we were put to sleep before we were taken to their facility, security reasons.'' Morrigan scoffs before checking what's left of her nails before continuing on '' For the first year or two everything was good we were working on water purifiers like the one in the Capital and growing clean food sources, but after that everything went wrong. Enclave soldiers came in then some Brotherhood betrayers came, everything changed after that, people were disappearing. One day...It was my father who disappeared. Those of us who worked there aside from the 'bosses' and upper roles weren't allowed in many places, I thought that was normal'' she became very uncomfortable talking about this, shifting in her seat slightly ''my mother went asking for answers as to why he just disappeared one day and they told her they would show us, that they sent him somewhere where he was needed and that we could join him...A day later we were put in this giant strange tube like thing, told us it was to make sure we had no radiation inside us or on us in anyway before they took us to him and then...these fumes, the were highly toxic, I suspect it was some kind of FEV in a gas form. When I woke up my family didn't survive it...they were...I am not even sure...Melted? maybe'' Morrigan crosses her arms and looks away ''I survived and they treated me like a pet hamster but of course made an act of it, saying it was 'their enemies' that poisoned the supply and like an idiot I believed them, they later on recruited me on a mission to the Sierra Madre, I figured out what happened after stumbling across a holotape, figured out the fact they took my father somewhere for 'testing' and that they brought me here to help with this 'cloud', they left me here to die because I was no longer useful and that I wasn't ' showing progress' and now...here I am'' everyone remained silent and my mind raced a thousand miles an hour. What if they were going to do that to Josephine what if they already have what if- ''So these aren't just your average everyday power hungry men in big suits'' the ghoul known as Dean Domino spoke swirling his wine in his cup slowly before taking a swig Morrigan blinked slowly and sucked on her teeth creating a popping sound of agreement ''Well, It is good you found Morrigan here, she should be helpful to you deeper into your journey, as for us'' Christine sat up slightly and motioned to Dog/God who then slowly placed a small device onto the table. Dean bore a bemused but uninterested look as this exchange happened, Lucas turns to me and I nod at him as his hand reached out, He picks up the small shiny device and studies it between his dirt covered fingers. Christine rests her arms onto the table and turns to me ''its some kind of old world tech a 'USB' should hook right into a Terminal, our guess is it will tell you more than we can about this data key and what its use is, none of us are tech wizards so maybe you guys can find someone capable to decrypt it, now for what we already kno-'' ''Yes what we already know-'' Dean interrupts crudely, Christine looks at him like he was dog shit she had just stepped on ''-Is in fact that maybe this Elijah had something to do with these 'Remnants' meaning their creation took time long ago, maybe a secret part of the brotherhood see in 2276, dear Elijah abandoned his dear Brotherhood troops during an Operation:Sunburst and disappeared into the wastes'' he swishes his wine again ''which could mean these Remnants are long running, perhaps have been working secretly these twenty three years'' he then takes a hearty sip, finishing his drink ''They came here specifically for Elijah's data and notes and I wouldn't say they were a twenty three year old organisation they were too unorganised they were probably established closer to the fall of the institute some of the people there would whisper about the work they recovered from the ruins from the commonwealth, the brotherhood may be desperate sometimes but I know the brotherhood didn't start this 'Organisation' they couldn't have, as detestable as they can be sometimes, there were brotherhood betrayers there with us yes but they didn.t join until I had been there a year, they were creating synths there too, the brotherhood would not have allowed that. If anything I think that institute started it, knew they'd need a fall back'' Morrigan cuts in with her theory ''Yeah well that Enclave was always shady for me...I bet they started this mess'' Lucas says swinging himself forwards slightly in his chair, Morrigan rolls her eyes ''The enclave was destroyed by the Lone Wanderer twenty two years ago'' Lucas grumbles under his breath in protest ''what was that?'' ''I said wanting to hear his theory he sighs and speaks up ''if the some of them Institute people can survive how come Enclaves can't? Lone Wanderer was nineteen no way she defeated em all!'' his accent was thick, his face usually pleasant and warm twisted into anger Morrigan smirks slightly and sits forward ''She had the help of the brotherhood there is no way they would spare even one enclave solid-'' ''Guys, please none of us are for sure yet...Things may be confusing and hard but It doesn't mean we should fight, everyone should be coming together right now we cannot afford to fight at a time like this'' I shift my gaze to each of them as I spoke Lucas looks away and frowns ''You're right Princess...Sorry'' Morrigan just avoids my gaze and crosses her arms and legs but the way she purses her lips tells me she agrees as well and I smile ''Alright now that you three kids are done its best you go on your way, we have things set up just fine here too so don.t worry about us and just get those bastards'' Christine says admirably before digging into a sack and sliding things across the table in Morrigan.s direction ''And I assume these things are yours'' Morrigan.s hazy eyes light up slightly and she smirks as she picks up a purple and yellow power fist and slides it onto her hand ''Much appreciated, I missed you Hornet''

The three....Four? three and a half? patrons sent us on our way some time ago now, to be honest it felt like forever thanks to the lucky silence, we were almost back to the Lucky 38 on the road leading into Freeside when Lucas finally begins to speak ''So, Phantom Queen why you still here? thought you was gonna go off on your own like you said ' no more questions' '' I hold my breath, expecting another fight to break out as Morrigan began her reply ''I just decided I wanted to do the right thing by staying to help, Pretty Boy'' he huffs but it was more of a chuckle ''Hope you can keep up then'' I sigh happily, thankful I didn't have to break up a fight again, for now at least. ''So as for a 'Tech Wizard' anyone have any ideas?'' Morrigan asks ''I don't know anyone except Lucas out here really, and I don.t think he.s a 'Tech Wizard' more like a 'Tech Assassin' '' I say gently deep in thought staring up slightly as I remembered that one time on our first journey to the Lucky 38 where we found a terminal and he tried to impress me by hacking it but ended up activating protectrons and the entire security systems so out of shock and fear took a brick and smashed the terminal to bits and glitched out it's entire system to the point where everything was about to self destruct so we had to run and jump out of the building we were in from its second floor, we ran until we collapsed onto the ground beneath us and laughed until we cried ''Seems about right, he doesn't look the smart type'' Lucas tenses up in front of us and he turns his head an emerald eye shining directly at us ''I'm smart! just not the hackin' type'' he huffs out before turning his head back Morrigan and I share an amused look and I turn to look at him in front of us and smile softly as the sun began setting on the horizon I turned on the radio on my Pip-Boy, Shadow of the Valley played softly and we all continued contently on our way the gate to Freeside coming slowly into our line of vision.

''So this is the infamous Lucky 38?'' Morrigan says as we enter the building ''Lucas! my baby!'' the shrill shriek ran through my spine as Aphrodite comes running seemingly out of nowhere to envelop Lucas in a bone crushing hug, Morrigan snorts quietly as she watches ''D...D...Dying, Jinx...Ruuu-'' Before he can utter his 'last words' he falls to the ground with a rough grunt Aphrodite's arms come around me just as hard and I squeak as she swayed me back and forth ''My darlings I am so glad you are okay that means everything went well how is everyone? Christine is still gorgeous as I remember but don't speak to loud Veronica is still here and she still gets a bit upset-'' Aphrodite rambles on through dramatic tears as Lucas tries to pry her arms away from me after coming up off the floor ''You're killin her ma she's only small she ain't a beast like the ladies in the wastes!'' after a few more seconds of Lucas nagging and Aphrodite's dramatics she lets go and notices Morrigan ''And you two made a friend! how sweet please come, update me on everythin' '' she speaks softly this time and waves at us to follow her.

''A... Tech Wizard?'' Aphrodite cackles softly ''Oh dear... why do I find that funny? oh anyway if its smarts you kids are lookin for I say you just make your way to the capital wasteland'' Lucas gasps ''What!? that's...Forever away from here'' Aphrodite's sandy hair bounces on her shoulders as she giggles ''Oh, well I have my ways you know, but It involves another short little journey for yall' three, but ya know what? I'll met ya there just gotta pack and tell Benny he needs to take care of Jules and to stop accidentally eating the soap because he thinks its candy when it gets small...'' she sighs but then she smiles brightly, Lucas stared at his mother in pure shock as she spoke, looking at her as if she had just said she was going to kill everyone in this room, I watch as she stands slowly hips swinging with every step and turn to Lucas once she was gone ''What could she be thinking?'' ''I...Princess I have no idea but it can't be good'' Morrigan shuffles slightly in her chair as she speaks up ''I don't care what it if if it gets us that far in even half the time it would naturally'' I nod but I was a little bit scared I play with my fingers whilst I sat, mind racing again my thoughts making me dizzy as I wondered what would happen next in our adventure.

We sit in silence for a while before something clicks in my head something that gave me an itch all over my body something I had to know or I would explode, maybe even go insane with confusion ''your father eats soap, Lucas?'' Lucas looks at me in disbelief that I had just asked him that and brings his head into his hands, his ears bright red as he nods once pathetically ''so did he not know what soap was?'' Morrigan adds ''we ain't all vaulties give him a break okay!, sometimes it does look like candy'' Lucas's face was now bright red you'd miss it if you didn't look past the slight tan and sunburn across his cheeks ''Did you...eat soap Lucas?'' Morrigan says with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, with that Lucas stood and left the room slowly, she turns to me and nudges my elbow with a smile, that was enough of an answer for us. For now at least


	4. I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire

Aphrodite made us rest for a few days before she would let us head off with her to go to where we needed to be for the trip to the Capital Wasteland, I grew more anxious by the days though I did understand why she wanted us to rest, I also wanted to hurry up and get back Josephine, It had already been so long and I was worried if they hurt her or killed her or something else morbid and along those lines, what if she got out and was looking for me? we went to the Sierra Madre and although we now had some intel and Morrigan who was even working with them for a while, we still knew basically nothing that could help us figure out where they were and what exactly there were doing. It was always in the back of my mind that maybe I'd end up dying at some point on this journey, I'm not like Aphrodite, the Lone Wanderer or the Sole Survivor I'm not strong willed or strong in general, I mean I can barely shoot a gun correctly and need Lucas with me almost 24/7 so I don't feel lonely, I was glad I had Lucas and now Morrigan but sometimes I felt selfish, like I was forcing them to help me. Even if this whole thing has now become about much more than just me I still wonder if they have grown tired of having to go through all of this because I was too much of a coward to die in the vault like I was supposed to, or get taken as well. It's bad to think this way but I couldn't help it the stress just keeps crawling up to me and I am not sure on what to do...Guess I can just wait it out until Aphrodite takes us to wherever she was planning to

''Ma' you wanna tell me what we are doin' at the Mojave Drive-in, at almost midnight, in the cold? also, what even is this thing'' Lucas rants as he paces around the big object investigating nothing in particular ''It is a satellite, genius'' Morrigan sighs as she takes further inspection but while keeping her distance, Aphrodite tightens the clasp on her old pip-boy and sighs picking Lucas up from his now crouching position by his ear when he almost touched a button ''This is our ride, I have to ask you all to behave when we get there and don't...Wiggle your fingers around to much, especially you Lucas'' she lets go of his ear and he grumbles under his breath rubbing at his sore earlobe kicking a few stray bits of rubble before rubbing his neck. after a while of standing around Aphrodite checks the time a small smile gracing her features the prominent gap in her teeth making a small appearance ''almost time kids'' I kick some debris around gently as time went by wondering why we were here and what we were waiting for, she said she knew a faster way to the Capital, how was this it? I mean she was quite strange but not too much as too keep us at an old drive in for no reason. I feel a prodding at my arm and turn to see it was Lucas's elbow gently poking at me and then he speaks up ''I think my ma has gone mad'' he whispers to me, I clasp then unclasp my hands together playing with the texture of my gloves as I speak trying to put two and two together as well ''It might seem weird but maybe this is legitimate'' I whisper back watching as Aphrodite ranted and raved to Morrigan about snack cakes. Lucas sighs and rubs his neck ''well Princess, we can only hope'' Aphrodite suddenly stops her ranting and waves us closer frantically ''Alright steady yourselves'' she points towards a the big screen in front of us that now had lit up, with a large toothy grin she watches contently and I look towards it I blink rapidly and turn to Lucas in disbelief catching his deadpan expression, in confusion and slight fear I watch on, what was I looking at? well I knew what it was, an eye but why? before I could ask what this means I feel my whole body convulse and shake as if I was being warped through time and space my mind was racing but at the same time blank and then 

Black

How ironic that every time Aphrodite leads us somewhere I wake up dizzy with a migraine I slowly rise up and open my eyes slightly, I sigh in relief when I notice I'm not tied to a chair, I was on...A bed? I sigh contently and lay back down ready to sleep away the migraine, too relaxed to care where I was at the moment, my hands rub against the soft sheets and I roll onto my side ''Jinx?! are you up'' ugh Lucas why are you like this. I groan and then the bed concaves and I bounce up as he jumps onto it ''Wake up! my ma is insane ya dig? and oh my god there's a talkin' homicidal toaster and the garden keeps askin' to be 'fertilised' and one of the big brain jar things keeps flirtin' with me you gotta wake up Morrigan is so mean and Ma just makes it worse-'' I let out a long groan as he rambled and bring a hand up looking for his mouth I cover it. I shush him and slowly rise up and open my eyes ''how long was I asleep'' I rub my eyes slowly and blink away the blotches of fuzz Lucas slowly gets off the bed and brings a hand to his chin stroking the few hairs now growing there, funny to think he was completely fresh faced when we met a little while ago ''Few more hours longer than me, Ma says she didn't sleep at all, because she's used to it...Wonder what that means'' ''Means she's been here before, she probably told you but you didn't listen, you have a problem with intellect in general yes? It does seem so, you don't seem to be very bright if at all, and you have a problem with me...Is it because you feel inferior?'' Morrigan speaks suddenly from the door way I stretch out my back and slowly stand to prepare myself to break up a fight, I am not sure why she started with him like this ''If so that is a little rude, do you then believe poor Jinx to be slow-witted, more so than yourself of course'' that seemed to strike a nerve of his and I would have been offended if I didn't know Lucas well enough to believe that, Morrigan quirks up an almost hairless eyebrow and continues, her arms crossed as she leans against the door frame ''It just seems like you never listen, you're stubborn and temper-mental'' ''I'll listen when I want to live in an even darker shadow of my mother, Jinx isn't 'slow witted' '' Lucas quips using a finger quote when he said slow witted, impersonating her voice in a sarcastic tone ''If you think you got all the smarts in the world, defeat them guys yourself'' he barks out in a dark tone, in a voice I'd never heard from him that woke me fully in shock. He leaves the room barging Morrigan slightly with his shoulder, Morrigan had a clenched jaw and stared down at the ground as he walked out, I stand there awkwardly wondering if I should go after him or if I should say something to her, Morrigan tries to cover up her emotions with a smirk and turns back to me ''You can check on him later lets go, everyone is in the Think Tank'' I raise an eyebrow ''Think Tank?'' she nods at my words and just waves me over to follow her

Everyday since I've gotten out of the vault has gotten weirder and weirder I stare back and forth between the strange ..people? robots? I wasn't sure and I was afraid to ask ''So ya see Doc, my son and his friends gotta get to the capital and toot sweet while I stay here for a while and help you with whatever these Remnants did'' Aphrodite had such an aura of confidence about her, like she was untouchable. I guess when you live a life like hers it happens naturally or maybe she was always like that? wait didn't her husband shoot her in the head...''Come on now, shouldn't be too hard for brainiacs such as yourselves right?'' I think back to what Lucas said before to Morrigan, I could already tell from our early days together that Lucas didn't like anyone insulting his smarts and from experience I know he would rather keep his relation to his mother a secret, he did in fact seem to love her dearly though, was he that afraid of living in her shadow and the expectations people would put on him? , he seems to be doing just fine, he should give himself more credit if that's what he thinks he always seems so carefree but maybe I should worry about him more he's human just like the rest of us he can't always be the one protecting me, it's only fair I help him as well. I turn my head to him, almost studying him for a sign. I don't know what kind of sign but I needed to know if he was truly okay I slowly reach out to tug on the end of his shirt but I'm interrupted ''Alright kiddos step into the scary portal'' Aphrodite chuckles making spooky noises and moving her arms around like a feral ghoul, without a word Lucas and Morrigan step in I frown and walk towards it too but much slower than the others ''Oh right wait!'' Aphrodite yells and skips towards me and puts a rolled up piece of paper in my hand and pulls me into a hug ''Take care of my boy, you'll be the only thing he's got out there, bring him back safe'' she whispers before squeezing me one more time ''I promise'' I swallow trying to hold back the sad feeling in my stomach and continue towards the portal once there I uncurl the paper, a map! this was great since my Pip-Boy was still acting and I didn't have time to see if Raul could fix it, I smile towards Aphrodite and put the map into my bag as she waves ''Okay, steady yourselves we haven't used this device in a little over maybe... two hundred years '' the robo doctor mumbles the last bit so I couldn't make it out until I thought about it hard, I widen my eyes to protest but just before I could a button is pressed 

We all land with a heavy thud to the ground we all groan on contact ''Jinx..'' Lucas wheezes out, I crawl towards him and turn so I could look at him ''At my funeral, sing that one song that's like 'Bingo Bango Bongo I don't wanna leave the congo oh no no no no no'' he groans out dramatically while holding his side, I roll my eyes and smile ''You're not dead yet'' ''Yet...Hm yeah, that doesn't make me feel better at all Princess'' I laugh dryly at him ''Stop messing around you two we have somewhere to be, well more like a wild goose chase, the Courier said that this Lone Wanderer could be in any of these million places'' Morrigan sassed casually with no real tone to her voice Lucas then gets up slowly with a drawn out whine and reaches a hand out for me, I take it slowly and stand letting go of his hand slowly to rub at my back ''Where did we even land?'' Lucas asks as he rubs at his neck and shoulders ''Great another problem'' Morrigan scoffs as she looks around intently as if trying to recognise the environment, I look around and roll out the map from my bag studying it in deep thought ''If my Pip-boy wasn't so messed up this would be easier I can't tell where we are this is basically all just terrain maybe we can walk until we see some road signs or something? there's a road just over there'' I roll the map back up and put it away and replacing it with a gun, I load it quickly and make sure it was in good condition ''I'd get ready in case we come across anything on the road lets follow this path and see where it leads us for now'' Lucas says softly pulling Knives out of her holster 

we've now been walking for lord knows how long. I checked the map every so often but had no luck, we hadn't seen any road signs or anything special to help us find out where we were ''Hold on there's a sign up ahead'' Lucas says after a while wiping some sweat off his forehead with the back of his left palm, squinting his eyes he reads it out softly ''Me ..Megaaaa..ton?'' I clap excitedly once I saw it clearer ''that's one of the places! even if the wanderer isn't there we could stop in and get supplies we are running low on water and ammo'' Lucas smiles down at me happily and pats my head ''Yep lets go'' he exclaims happily, grasping Knives steadily with both hands ''I'll watch your backs but we should be fine seeing as we are so close'' Morrigan clicks her tongue in agreement, lowering her power fist as I holster my gun, Lucas waits for us to get some distance before walking along himself whistling a happy tune as we continue towards Megaton

A robot in a cowboy hat greets us as we walk into the settlement I've seen one of these before in New Vegas after I told Aphrodite about Lucas not letting me visit anywhere she took us all on the days we were resting to Primm, Novac, and Goodsprings. She even took us to see hover dam where she explained the story in...Great detail, she told the stories basically the same way Lucas did but much less PG, I was a bit flustered afterwards but very excited I got the inside scoop on what really happened and not what I had heard from others, but back to the robot I met, he was the sheriff in Primm, his name was Primm Slimm if I remember correctly...That was some story to be quite honest "Welcome to Megaton, friendliest town around" the robot spoke with a thick accent resembling the same tone as Primm Slimm, I turn to Lucas to see him smiling softly we all walk closer to the door as the settlement slowly opened up, Lucas pushes the door open for Morrigan and I and I immediately felt out of place as dozens of eyes turn towards us, Lucas coughs as a way to release tension and I walk forward slowly, grabbing onto the back of Lucas's shirt gently as Morrigan walks ahead of us striding in confidently and I wondered if it was real confidence or if she was just as anxious as Lucas and I ''there's a bar up there someone there should know where the wanderer is'' Morrigan says matter-of-factly as she walked ignoring the curious eyes as they turned towards us following us with every step but at least their eyes wavered trying not to make it 'obvious', soon we were face to face with the sign to the bar, it looks like it used to say 'Moriarty's Saloon' but the 'Moriarty's' part was covered by 'Gob's' in red paint ''new owner'' Morrigan states bluntly as she opened the door and walked in with Lucas and I following behind like lost puppies. She casually sits down at the bar and we follow suit Morrigan turns to the Ghoul bartender and points her head towards him as she looks at me and Lucas, Lucas swallows deeply and turns to him, his arm going up slightly to ask a question ''Do you know who the owner of this place is?'' the bartender flinches slightly and turns away Lucas's eyes widen slightly and he awkwardly fumbles his hands around ''Sorry still not used to that, don't take offense...Yeah I guess I own this place now...Thanks to... a friend, I'm Gob'' this guy was really timid I wonder what was wrong ''No, its no problem really I should have- I'm sorry man anyway'' Lucas stops himself from rambling and puts his face into his hands and exhales deeply before taking his hands away slowly putting them down beside him ''Would you know where the Lone Wanderer is?'' the whole bar goes silent and the patrons all turn to us in shock Gob looks at Lucas with slight distain ''She ain't been in town and if you're lookin for a fight I should warn-'' ''Oh no no!...I'm...'' Lucas sighs and looks down ''We need her help it's about the remnants'' Lucas whispered to him, Gob gasps quietly and leans over ''Check Rivet City she goes there to do a lot of her research, has a home there, family. She should be there if you make it quickly'' Morrigan clicks her tongue and sits up immediately ''No time to waste lets go'' Lucas puts some caps on the table and wraps a hand around my arm ''thank you for the help'' he yells awkwardly as we try to catch up with Morrigan

I tap on my pip boy rapidly hoping that for some reason that it'll fix it and Morrigan sighs ''You will mess it up even more, just leave it alone for now, we can get it fixed some where at some point'' I frown, sighing softly in agreement. I kick a rock as we walk, Lucas hummed happily in front of us, Knives in his hands, then when we hear some commotion up ahead, Lucas suddenly stops and holds out his arm, Morrigan readies Hornet and my heart beat increases I could already see them coming into view ''Raiders, about a dozen maybe more'' Lucas whispers he readies Knives and leans behind some debris, Morrigan runs to the other side, my whole body was frozen, I've never fought this many of them before why were there so many ''What are you doing Jinx move!'' Lucas whispers angrily I don't know what was wrong I just froze up. Lucas jumps up and grabs me, pulling me into his 'hiding spot' I hear the raiders yell and gunshots start firing at where we were I freeze and curl up as Lucas starts firing shots back at them ''Jinx what are you doing we need you!'' Morrigan shouts as she dodges some bullets, running up to hit some raiders with her Power Fist, she groans as a woman runs up to her with a crowbar and I clench my eyes shut and breathe heavily, suddenly Lucas yells out in pain and my opens open swiftly as a bullet grazes his side. I stare in horror as he slumps down behind the debris and clutches onto the wound, he needed help but Morrigan had the bag with the supplies I quickly turn to where Morrigan was and see her get hit at her ribs with a crow bar roughly, It knocked the wind out of her and she gasps out, her breathing garbled as she falls to her knees onto the ground, I see the woman with the crow bar bring the crow bar up quickly, aimed at Morrigan's skull ready to deliver a final blow, I clench my fists and then jump up gun at the ready and start shooting away running out from the hiding spot I shoot my gun at the woman yelling out gruffly I shoot at her until the bullets are gone and I quickly reload shooting at any moving raider I could see the last one of them comes running up to me screaming in my face and I kick at him in panic right between his legs and shoot him a few times while he was down, screaming as I fired shot after shot, suddenly a hand comes down on my shoulder and I squeal out and jump ready to start shooting again ''Whoa!'' Lucas exclaims holding up one of his arms, the other held tightly onto his gunshot wound, he was hunched over and leaning against the road barrier, all I could hear at that moment was my racing heart beat banging against my rip cage ''My god Lucas! we need to stimpak you and wrap you up and Morrigan too she got hit and-'' he shushes me and nods with a smile ''Morrigan's fine she's already healed I need your help wrapping the bandage'' I sigh trying to steady my heart and nod

''Are you alright Jinx?'' Morrigan says after a while of walking, we were almost at rivet city at this rate, there were so many super mutant corpses along the way I would like think we had been walking for a good few hours, I was thankful we didn't have to fight any, another big fight and I might...Lose it ''What do you mean?'' I turn my head to her in confusion, she turns her hazy eyes to meet mine and blinks through what was left of her eyelids ''You froze up...But then...You seemed to just lose it after that'' I look down at my feet and frown ''Yeah, I'm sorry I've never fought that many...when Lucas and I were on the road there was mostly just gecko's or one or two raiders and he usually took care of them and...Geckos are Geckos, they may be savages but they're still human nonetheless and then I saw what they had done to You and Lucas...'' Morrigan nods her head slowly as I sigh and looks up at the sky ''You and Lucas...seems you two need each other'' she seemed nostalgic as if something was at the tip of her tongue but before I could ask what she meant exactly Lucas speaks up from in front of us ''There it is!'' he brings a hand up to point out where our destination was and I turn to look at the massive building, it was basically out at sea and had a large bridge leading to it ''guess we walk up here then across'' Lucas says as walking up a ramp like thing, Morrigan and I follow along ''if anyone's afraid of heights I wouldn't look down if I was you'' Morrigan says through a smirk as we walk forward, Lucas grumbles and takes my wrist slowly as we walk across I look up at him making sure I didn't look down, in the vault everything was just so...Close? I had never been up so high before and ...The ocean was another thing. As we get to the end of the bridge some guards stop us and Lucas lets go of my wrist ''State your business'' one of them said simply I blink slowly and start playing with my fingers ''Trading!, we are traders'' that sentence just came out of my mouth like word vomit I don't know why I didn't just let Morrigan or Lucas speak, I thought it would have been easier to just say we were traders instead of explaining this whole strange situation ''Alright shops open go right ahead and don't cause trouble'' I nod politely and we continue in Lucas laughs giddily once the air tight door was closed behind us ''Traders! that's such a good one we should use that more often'' Morrigan scoffs ''Then we would be no better than the common thief'' Lucas lowers his brow at her ''Thief? we ain't stealin nothin' '' Morrigan huffs and puts her hands on her hips ''Liars, we lied'' ''Guys it doesn't really matter it got us in without it being awkward or weird and it saved us a huge conversation, anyway we should check some of the stores shouldn't we, Lucas you need more ammo and I guess some other goodies and I want to eat, and Morrigan didn't you mention you needed a new outfit that wasn't a just a flimsy lab coat?'' I deflect the situation and look between them until I saw them both smile and start walking in their respective directions. I sigh in relief and out of the corner of my eye feel someone staring at me I turn my head quickly to see a cloaked figure, they stood there for a few seconds looking back at me before disappearing into a doorway I squint my eyes in confusion and rub at my arms fighting back the shiver that was making its way to my spine, I couldn't make out what their face looked like because of the shadow that was casted by their cloak but I could tell they were staring right at me and it made me feel uneasy, I hope its nothing and that I am just being paranoid.

After a while of shopping the three of us ended up sitting down and eating something together, my thoughts traced back to the cloaked figure and I look towards where they went too 'science lab' maybe? Lucas waves a hand in front of my face and I turn my head to him ''We lost ya again'' I smile softly and look down ''It's nothing I was just...Thinking'' He looks at me his eyes telling me to go on ''I think someone was staring down at me before and they left through that door, I think...I feel like we should go there'' Morrigan looks at me in disbelief ''some creep stares down at you and you think we should follow them?'' I nod my head and sway in my seat slightly ''Yes I do'' she raises an eyebrow and sucks on her teeth ''alright lets go then, its...Our funeral'' she sighs and stands up slowly Lucas and I stood as well and began going up the stairs 

''There's a Hotel, Science Lab and a Bar where do you think our mysterious stranger is?'' Morrigan asks with a strong tone of 'I cant believe we are doing this' ''Science Lab'' I say without hesitation as I continue walking towards the arrows pointing the direction out I slowly push the door open and peer inside I see some tubes and some doctor screens like the ones we had in the vault, I hear a few voices and some clinking and bubbling noises ''Don't touch that Butch, it's highly contaminated!'' I hear a woman yell out hurriedly ''Charon watch him make sure he doesn't mess with anything'' the person sighs out I hear a grumble in return ''Hey I ain't no child if I wanna mess with 'contaminations' I can '' another voice male this time I smile softly, that tone reminded me of Lucas there must be only three or so people in here maybe our cloaked figure is one of them. I push the door open the rest of the way so Lucas and Morrigan could follow me in and I make my way down the stairs making sure to mind my step.

Once we reached the end a ghoul raises a shotgun towards us and we yelp, I hear Lucas readying his own ''Charon! they're just children'' a woman wearing a lab coat sighs and takes off her glasses popping them atop her head, I look at the woman and eye her slightly she had short ash brown hair and bright blue eyes, she wore a lab coat much like Morrigan's but had it closed all the way, she had simple black pants and simple black boots on as well, the man beside her was wearing a strange outfit and had dark hair swept back all into one curl and had a protective arm in front of her, the woman lowered his arm and walked towards us she then leaned in and studied Lucas ''You look just like...Oh I bet you're one of Aphrodite's little ones aren't you?, well not little but you get what I mean'' she laughs gingerly the three of us remained awkwardly silent and she giggled in the same awkward manner, she seemed to be the shy type. She sighs and steps back a little bit ''I guess you're here about the remnants, yes?'' the woman slides her glasses back on and turns her back ''Follow me please I have something I must show you before I can explain what I know'' we all share a look with each other before we follow her behind a large curtain to see someone hooked up to some kind of device in a tube of some kind there seemed to be some kind of weird orange fluid in the tube ''This is my son, Chris'' I study the tube and notice it was pumping rad away into it, explaining the colour ''son?'' Morrigan quips the woman turns her head and narrows her eyes I look at the body in confusion and see what Morrigan must have noticed as well, but I was more interested in the fact her son was missing an arm ''You will do well to remember that Chris is my son and refer to him as such'' my lips turn into a thin line as I bite down on them while looking at Morrigan, she looks down ''I am sorry Miss'' I've never seen Morrigan look so dejected before, the woman sighs and pats her on the shoulder as if to say she was forgiven ''It is not for me to forgive, I'm sure Aphrodite informed you of what happened to him, I am also sure she said 'daughter' when she mentioned it though I don't blame her, I haven't told her anything...'' she raises a hand to the tube with a deep sigh and turns to us ''He didn't ghoulify... Because out of panic I had to cut off the arm it was spreading in, for safety precaution's we needed to do this once a day for a few hours, but today is the last time thankfully'' my eyes widen as I look at the woman as she leans against a table and looks down, I turn back and study Chris further before turning back to her ''So you're the Lone Wanderer?'' she laughs softly and nods her head ''Just call me Genesis okay?'' I smile softly and nod ''I've been making an arm for him, it will be kind of like a power fist but for the whole arm... I'll show you three later today when Chris feels better, he only just got in there and you all must be tired I will get a hotel ready for you three'' my mind clicks slightly that Chris may have been the cloaked figure I saw but I clear that from my mind, he was in the tube and he didn't have a reason to stare down at me, If they're not here then we must have already lost them

''So Genesis is Chris's mother but who is his father?'' Lucas asks as he laid on the bed on his back, his head slightly hanging over the edge as Morrigan and I sat on the ground beside him counting the amount of caps we had left, we had been counting for a while now too, I was surprised at just how much we had accumulated ''It is not our business to know'' Morrigan scoffs, Lucas frowns and rolls around so hes laying on his stomach and leans closer to us ''But I'm nosey'' he whines pulling at a strand of my hair gently ''Maybe if you listened more to your mother you would know'' Morrigan says casually as she stacked up the caps neatly in a pile, Lucas grumbles and turns back around onto his back ''maybe it's that guy with the cool hair'' he says in thought Morrigan and I laugh softly and then sigh.

''okay it seems we have more caps than we thought-'' I start to explain our current funds but there's a knock at the door, Morrigan stands up to unlock the door and opens it to reveal the Ghoul that I think is named Charon from earlier ''Genesis is ready for you'' he says roughly we all look at each other before standing up to follow him back to the science lab, quietly walking through the halls 

We see Genesis and the guy from before standing around a hospital bed with Chris sitting up in it, now with some leather armour on he turns to us and locks eyes with me blue on blue, before looking away promptly, short dark brown hairs feathering the side of his face, Genesis turns to us with a bright smile and Charon steps aside once we were a foot away ''Everything should be good to go'' she seemed excited as she lifted the robotic arm that was already attached to Chris ''Try moving your fingers sweetie'' she whispers to him, unsure of himself the fingers slowly start moving after a while. Genesis starts tearing up slightly as Chris moves the arm around freely and she wipes her face ''Good boy'' she says softly smiling down at him he smiles happily and moves his hand around rapidly ''Thanks!'' he plays with the arm a bit more before hopping off the hospital bed and turning to us ''Oh yes right proper introductions'' Genesis says trying to pull herself together ''I'm Chris its nice to meet you'' he was taller than me too, just like Morrigan and Lucas were, I was beginning to worry if I would always be the shortest, he was around 5'7. He shakes the others hands before he shakes mine softly ''How old are you?'' Lucas asks nosily Morrigan huffs quietly and shakes her head ''I'm sixteen'' Lucas blinks rapidly and turns to me for words ''That makes you the youngest out of us'' I say softly poking Lucas slightly in the ribs with my elbow he winces quietly and Chris smiles at us ''Oh right I guess now is the time to tell you what I know about the Remnants'' Genesis takes a seat slowly and presses the pads of her fingers together in front of her ''I'm sure Aphrodite already told you about what they did, My guess is that they're trying to breed children in test tubes by using DNA, or by kidnapping, I think what they may want to complete what Vault Tec wanted to do all those years ago, I've heard recently a team of soldiers that weren't brotherhood ransacked the vault I came from, my first thought was that the enclave wasn't destroyed and I am most likely right... They couldn't be fully gone, what they want is definitely specific, but leaning away from that they want power, control. There is for sure institute people working for them as well, to what extent or what they've been doing that's affecting the world I don't know but I do know they may be operating inside the old ruins of the institute, some friends of mine in the railroad along with the Sole Survivor have contacted me about strange readings, this is all I know for sure. I wont let them touch my family, they seem to be almost obsessed with Aphrodite, Persephone and I...Like we are special, the only thing we all have in common is that we have powerful ties to where we live if you want a suggestion to what you must do..'' Genesis narrows her eyes and rests her head on top of her clasped hands ''Go to the Commonwealth build up your own power, I know many people will be willing to help especially since you have Aphrodite and I on your side now, you already seem to have a small group going'' she crosses her legs and Chris steps forward ''I want to go with them'' all three of us turn our head to him at the same time and then to Genesis she turns to us waiting for our reaction and I nod ''We welcome all help'' she smiles softly and nods standing slowly to put a hand on his shoulder ''I know you'll do the right thing, get ready my boy, it'll be a hard journey'' Chris excitedly runs up the stairs followed by the guy with nice hair screaming at him in worry, genesis takes her glasses off and places them on a table ''Take care of him okay? I can send you all on your way with extra medical supplies'' something about her seemed defeated in a way as she rested a hand against her head ''You three can go back to your room, head out in the morning you need your rest''

''See he definitely looks like the guy with the great hair'' Lucas says to Morrigan and I as he laid smack dab in the middle of the bed chewing away at a snack cake, Morrigan laid down on the couch and inspected her power fist sighing at Lucas and I stood in the middle of the room playing with my nails awkwardly, I hear Lucas shuffling around, the old springs inside it creaking under his weight ''what are you doin'? come sleep '' I jump slightly as he spoke not expecting anyone to speak. I slowly scramble up onto the bed and lay beside him silently taking off my Pip-Boy and placing it on the bedside table ''Alright let's sleep we have a long journey ahead of us'' Morrigan sighs out as she makes her way to the light switch, turning it off and then laying back down on the dingy couch. I twiddle my fingers around for a few minutes losing track of time letting my mind wander about many things, about Lucas's outburst a while ago back in the Big MT, about the vault, Josephine. But my mind landed on Lucas specifically and I turn my head to him his back was turned to me and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully from what I could make out in the darkness in the room ''Do you think we will make it out of this alive Jinx?'' Lucas asks suddenly in a soft whisper making me jump slightly, he turns back around to face me and I try my best to smile at him through the darkness ''We will be fine, you've saved me more times than I could count, I think if you weren't there that day I arrived in the Mojave out post, I wouldn't be here'' he laughs dryly at my words, barely audible ''I'm not so sure of that you would have used your vaultie smarts or somethin' you would have been fine without me, I haven't done much and I'm not much of anyone or anythin' '' I sigh softly and pat his head, fluffing up the sandy orange locks on top of it before drawing my hand away to rest under my cheek ''You need to give yourself more credit, you've been like a rock to me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you Lucas, you're a hero you help anyone no matter what and you've let Morrigan in despite your obvious differences you're a good guy and an even better friend, smarts doesn't have everything to do with it you're who you are and you're your own person it doesn't matter what others think, thank you for staying by me and being you, Lucas'' he shuffles closer to me but buries his head into his pillow, his body goes rigid but then starts shaking softly, he was crying. His soft cries were muffled into the pillow I frown and bring a hand to his back rubbing softly, I felt awkward I wasn't sure what to do at a time like this, he brings his arms around me slowly and I do the same, scratching softly at the back of his neck feeling the soft hairs there as he cried almost silently aside from an every so often sob into my shoulder ''Thank you'' was all he whispered through soft choked sobs as we both slipped away into a deep sleep

I'm woken up by a soft but ragged pillow hitting my face opening my eyes slowly reveals a smirking Morrigan and a smiling Chris who's olive skin illuminated under the white light of the room he beamed down at me and waved I go to wave back but feel a weight over my arm I then can make out the soft snores in my ear and turn my head, I was glad to see Lucas so contently asleep, especially since we were all under some stress lately I smile softly and poke him in his ribs a few times until he started to stir he smacks his mouth slightly and stretches out turning to me with half opened eyes ''ma?'' Morrigan scoffs at him and Chris starts laughing, toppling over and holding his ribs as honeyed shrieks of laughter leave his throat I groan and slither away from him and off the bed earning groans of protest ''I was just kiddin' kitten'' he slurs out as he rolls over and stands up slowly he rubs his eyes roughly with gloved hands and I turn to Morrigan and Chris ''So are we just on our way to the Commonwealth now?'' Chris was still trying to catch his breath after laughing so heavily, only managing a few nods, Morrigan rolls her eyes playfully ''Yes, that seems to be the case make sure you grab what you need and thanks to Chris we have even more caps now, it should do us well'' I smile and pick up my bag from off the ground and put my discarded pip-boy back onto my arm Chris suddenly grabs my arm with his human hand and studies it closely ''Its clouded'' he states simply I look at his thin hand around my wrist and raise an eyebrow up at him , when I look up at him and he catches my expression he chuckles and pulls out a screwdriver from his belt with his bionic arm, he turns my arm around gently so the back of my Pip-Boy faced him and he opened it up ''See you've gotten all kinds of dust and dirt particles in here it's happened to mum a ton of times because of how much she travels and all the fighting, not sure what the green and purple ash stuff is though , You really just need to clean it out also seems you have knocked some thing out of place'' I hang my head in shame why didn't I think to do this ''Thank you Chris I'm sure the weird stuff in there is from our Sierra Madre visit, Lucas is still finding purple gunk on Knives to this day'' Chris grabs out a piece of cloth and carefully cleans inside my Pip-Boy after placing some things back into place ''Do you keep everything in there?'' Lucas asks as he looms over me ''I guess so, I'm a tinkerer, I fix things, hold on'' Chris says casually looking up at him and smiling from ear to ear after putting the cloth away and closing my Pip-Boy back up, he then plugs in a small usb into one of the ports ''that'll upload all of mothers map data to your pip boy'' I investigate the Pip-Boy and smile widely when everything starts working properly again I'm about to thank Chris when the door opens, why am I always getting interrupted its like I am in a story and the author just wants the story to continue on, well if this was a story, I really can't tell if the writer loves or hates me

There we all stood waving goodbye to the Lone Wanderer the ghoul named Charon and ...Butch who cried hysterically, speaking of which Morrigan owes Lucas 10 caps. Chris gives his parents one last hug before he smirks at Charon, the ghoul grumbles and lets him envelope him in a hug ''I know you'll miss me too Charon'' the ghoul smiles for a millisecond before returning to his stern expression Chris scurries back to us and we all send one last wave to the three before continuing on our way after a while of walking we stop at the irradiated metro so I can check for the best route I scratch at the side of my face as I study the map on my Pip-Boy Chris and Morrigan spoke off to the left of me comparing Hornet to Chris's Bionic arm, Chris figured he should give his arm a name and Morrigan had agreed as they spoke about possible names Lucas stood behind me and rested his chin on the crook of my neck, the small hairs there slightly tickling the skin between my neck and shoulder ''Maybe we can cut through the...'Republic of Dave' '' Lucas holds back a laugh and I smile ''Very funny Lucas but I don't think we have too, if we continue up to this Corvega Factory we can cut right into it and arrive in well, what used to be Boston and then according to Aphrodite we can find the Sole Surviour in a settlement called Sanctuary Hills and that if she isn't there to wait and ask around'' Lucas nods softly against my shoulder and stands up straight ''Lets go you two, we have a real long journey ahead of us, and these caps should come in handy for that'' he calls out to Morrigan and Chris who walk up to us ''Caps?'' a husky but feminine voice calls out from behind a corner the voice reveals itself and this woman couldn't more obviously be a raider she had black and white face paint on that depicted a skull, teeth outlines rested on her lips and she stood tall and very muscular, not as tall as Lucas but still intimidating, her dark curly hair was tucked back and in two big puffy pony tails with two braids in front, she had a crazy look in her eyes, one of which she seemed to blind in, it was colourless while her other was a dark brown her dark skin glowed under the suns beams and she smiled at us maliciously ''I saw you three a while ago'' she growls slightly bringing a finger up to point at us '' Chubby, Ginger and Ghoulie, kill my gang I have no quarrel with the skinny one with the robo arm'' her voice was now raspy but shrill as her eyes gleam with hidden intent. I start breathing heavily and grip onto morrigans rough wrist as she gritted her teeth angrily the muscular raider woman walks towards slowly us laughing crazily twirling around her baseball bat that had nails inside it around, it was covered in blood both old and new she suddenly stops dead in her tracks and turns her head to us ''I want to join your little club'' she says bluntly but with laced craziness in her words she practically purred like a cat ''excuse me, what?'' Lucas's face was twisted into pure confusion she raises her hand to his chest and looks up at him through thick painted lashes his ears bright red ''I've wanted to get rid of those fuckers for a while now and now I'm in your guy's debt, sorry to the skinny one but ...You didn't do anything to them, aw'' I blink rapidly and wave her hand off of Lucas and she turns her gaze to me ''would you mind...Introducing yourself first?'' she smiles wildly and raises an arm behind her head her bat swaying in her other arm her many muscles flexing ''You guys can just call me Teeth'' she spoke proudly turning her head and batting her eyes at us her many ear piercings shining under the suns rays, the rest of us take turns glancing at each other before turning back to her ''I get it'' she sighs dramatically and pouts ''I'm the crazy raider girl who could kill you all in your sleep and you shouldn't trust me'' she places her hands together and speaks like a child swaying her hips with every word ''While true'' she cackles out ''Like I said you killed those assholes so now I owe you and I'm also guessing you're all on a journey to do something good-like'' she smiles devilishly at me before continuing ''I liked how you all handled them, especially the chubby one here she has style'' I purse my lips and turn my head away from her gaze, I sigh out and look at everyone for their approval, while I could tell Morrigan didn't approve at all, Chris gives me a thumbs up and Lucas just shrugs cartoonishly I bite my lip and turn back to Teeth who was leaning against her bat and picking in her teeth she turns to face me expectantly ''You can come with us'' she squeals excitedly and then narrows her eyes, expression darkening ''I hope we get to kill even more Raiders along the way'' my eyes widen and I take Morrigan's hand ''Lets just...Continue'' Morrigan huffs indifferently 

It was nightfall now and we were yet to find any real stops or settlements to rest at once we had already been walking a while so we all just decided to keep walking in the direction we wanted to go with a few breaks in between. Teeth and Lucas walked in front of the rest of us talking non-stop Teeth cackled relentlessly ''Do you trust her?'' Morrigan whispers from beside me I think for a few minutes ''She said she was in debt to you three, so she shouldn't be a problem, if at all, even after she feels like she's repaid you, you shouldn't judge someone by what they do or what they've done you should judge them by what they are and what they do, well unless they're a terrible person of course'' Chris says positively ''That is...really naive Chris'' Morrigan sighs out ''I think we can, for now at least'' I smile softly and I check my Pip-Boy ''we've been walking for around twelve hours now, well if you don't count the rests in between maybe eight or ten? we are somewhere called Edgewood'' suddenly Teeth starts sniffing the air and we all stop moving to see what was going on she starts running with almost inhuman speed and pounces behind a bush and after a bit of scrambling pulls out a large now dead mole rat in her mouth and runs back to us, Morrigan gags and covers her mouth turning her face away from the sight ''Got us some food lets roast it!'' Teeth says excitedly after spitting it onto the ground Chris and I turn to each other in disbelief and then turn away and look around awkwardly. Lucas simply sighs and picks up the mole rat by its neck fat and holds it up ''Well, it's better than using up our supplies'' 

We all sat by our makeshift campfire happily aside from Morrigan who looked like she was going to throw up, we all spoke more about ourselves to Teeth for a while, just until the mole rat was cooked. We learned that Teeth was born into the raiders or that she just assumed that she was and that she was 'probably' 20 years old just like Morrigan was and also that she earned her name from how she fights dirty by biting and until that she didn't have a name, when we all got our food I scooted closer to Morrigan and she stares down at the piece of mole rat on a stick ''Are you alright?'' she turns to me and then turns away ''I...'' she groans and holds her stomach ''I am fine do not worry yourself it is just that detestable display from earlier'' Teeth must have heard her because her head snaps towards us ''Oi! just because ye vaulties are all prim and proper doesn't mean ye can insult me ways!'' she spoke with a large helping of roasted mole rat in her mouth slurring her speech as she shouted, pieces of it flying out in our direction she growled as she continued chomping on large bites of it and Morrigan and I eye each other awkwardly, but then start giggling softly Teeth laughs with us for a while before she started choking violently ''Teeth be careful!'' Chris shouts as he gets behind her and helps her cough the food up, Morrigan and I just laugh harder which makes Teeth laugh harder while choking which In turn makes Lucas and Chris laugh as well, we all ended up laughing manically on the dirt ground at each other until we started getting tired. It was times like these that made me forget about all my worries and fears

When I woke the fire was blown out and I had drool pooling at the side of my face...That wasn't mine I gag and quickly notice the weight on the side of me and push the person off rubbing the drool off rapidly in disgust, I open my eyes as Teeth lands beside me with a thud and then quickly jumps up ''I know it was you that took my teddy bear Smelly Sam!'' I blink slowly and she laughs ''Oh guess it was just a dream, damn forgot I gutted Sam like a fish a few years back'' I make sure I get the rest of her drool off my face and stand slowly I look down at everyone still fast asleep and turn back to Teeth who was talking to her baseball bat cradling it like a child, she cooed at it happily and I look down at my Pip-Boy once again ''Another day of walking and we should be there but...I'm sure there will be some settlements on the way'' I sigh then pat myself on the back and roll my arm to loosen the sleep ''Hopefully'' I rub the back of my neck and start waking up everyone else

Teeth walked beside me excitedly as everyone walked ahead ''So you told me you're from a vault and how old you are and all that stuff, but why are we journeying this far? for what?'' Teeth asked nonchalantly, swinging her bat in front of her as she spoke her face paint worn away to reveal the large scar on her blind eye I look away to not seem rude and look ahead of us to Lucas's back ''We are looking to defeat this group of people, they took my sister and they've been terrorising the entire wasteland it seems'' Teeth pops her tongue and hums ''Yeah I get the sister thing but why defeat them just find your sister and go, it'll save the trouble I'd probably kill some of em for fun but then run for it'' I tilt my head to the side in confusion ''Its...Just the right thing to do, to get rid of people who cause so much pain'' I say simply after a while of pondering Teeth smiles then, a genuine smile not masked with something devious and then turns away ''Never thought I'd be rollin' with the good guys'' she cackles, throwing an arm around my shoulder happily skipping as we walked 

Finally after a few more hours of walking we reached a small fenced settlement 'Bobs Bobern' that's...well a strange name for sure Lucas turns to me to raise an eyebrow and we stop outside the gate a guard walks up to us slowly and I smile politely and then teeth starts sniffing at him ''Teeth stop'' I whisper harshly she whines like a kicked puppy and distances herself from the guard ''You must be the 'Leader' you guys traders or what?'' the guard asks sternly ''Leader?'' I question as I turn to everyone they subtly nod eagerly aside from Teeth that grins ear to ear and giggles while nodding furiously ''Uh.. Yeah of course I am, we are looking in to see if we should send some caravans here yep yep'' I trip over my words slightly but the guard seems to buy it alright just need you to take a small test, Bob says we gotta get an idea of who we let in, you do this I open the gate, follow me'' I turn to everyone with pleading eyes as the guard makes his way to a seat and they look away nonchalantly I sigh and grumble turning back to follow the guard and sit down in the chair across from him I should be fine it was probably just a test I was good at tests in school...No I wasn't one time I got terrible anxiety and threw up everywhere it was so embarrassing ''lets begin then'' he clears his throat and begins. 

''You are approached by a frenzied Vault scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response? '' I blink rapidly and cross my hands together while I looked at the guard, he looked at me expectantly and I started sweating ''Uh...Say nothing, but slip away before the scientist can continue his rant?'' The guard seems surprised but happy with that response and he places a check somewhere on the piece of paper he had ''While working as an intern in the Clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do? '' I think hard for a second and the cold sweats become greater ''Amputate the foot before the infection spreads'' he nods at my answer and places a check again he hums under his breath before looking back at me and continuing ''You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the Vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?'' poor boy ''Give the boy a hug and tell him everything will be okay'' I was very sure of my answer until the guard said ''Interesting'' in a hushed voice and I start biting at my lips ''Congratulations! You made one of the Wastelands baseball teams! Which position do you prefer? '' I frown at the question ''None, I wish the vault had a soccer team'' the guard sticks his bottom lip out and nods in amusement ''Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another resident. What do you do? '' this question shocks me a little bit and I rub my chin softly ''Um...I'd offer my most prized possession for the residents life'' the guard rubs his stubble softly in amusement ''Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed? '' I furrow my brow and think deeply ''Use a bobby pin to pick the lock on the door'' I wasn't too sure of this answer as the guard checked it ''Oh, no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment?'' my heart rate quickens at the thought of that ''Large doses of anti-mutagen agent!'' I basically yelled out the guard jumps slightly then awkwardly sits back into his chair ''A friend of yours is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it?'' the guard says after coughing ''I'd trade the comic book for one of my own valuable possessions'' I nod my head a few times ''Last question You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and....'' I frown softly, I never knew my father but if I did... ''Manipulate the power wattage on his razor, so he'll get an electric shock next time he shaves'' I beam up at the guard and he nods down at the paper and then smiles up at me ''Enjoy your stay at Bobs Bobern you and your friends can enter'' I sigh in relief and call everyone over to me 

We all walk into the settlement together steadily, the whole time I couldn't help but wonder why the hell I was made to take that test...But now that I think about it, I remember mother mentioning something to me that sounded like that. I shrug that thought away quickly so that I didn't become upset and look around the settlement, thankfully there wasn't as many people here as there were in megaton. Teeth runs off to the bar and Morrigan and Chris walk off to the clothing store I turn to Lucas as he rubs his neck softly ''Well guess its just us that'll be doing the wandering then?'' I ask timidly as I looked around at the people that had stores set up he smiles down at me ''Of course Princess lead the way'' I smile and start walking forward, a strange looking man with a bowler hat catching my eye, he was wearing a very pink suit with very yellow socks ''Ah! newcomers! Im Bob Bobern the third welcome to my humble abode'' Lucas deadpans and holds back a chuckle from behind me as his head rested on my shoulder and I try my best to smile politely ''Thank you Mr. Bobern'' I manage to say without chuckling Mr. Bobern looks back at Lucas and then at me and clasps his hands together excitedly ''what a lovely young couple!'' I raise my hands up ready to correct him when Teeth comes running up at us smacking her jaw and tackling me to the ground ''Morrigan found you a sweet new outfit! come on lets go lets go lets go'' she slurs excitedly pulling me off the ground and dragging me away by my wrist towards where Morrigan and Chris waited ''That's our pet dog'' Lucas sighs to Mr. Bobern before following after Teeth and I leaving the old man confused. 

Clothes are basically thrown into my arms and I'm pushed into a small changing corner I sigh deeply and inspect the outfit before changing into I take off my boots, it wasn't much different than the one Aphrodite gave to me, but it was sturdier and matched my armour more, black leather pants one leg was full all the way down to my ankle but the other pant leg was more of the length of shorts I wondered if it was purposely made like that or if it got cut up at some point, a long deep cut short sleeved white shirt with barely any dirt? and a black leather harness that I decided to put the shorts part of my bottoms, I discard Aphrodite's old Fishnets into my backpack and place my knee high boots back on studying the outfit further as I pull them on I stand up straight and look at my reflection in the dirty and broken mirror curiously, I didn't exactly like what I saw but it would do its just the wasteland not a fashion show.

''Hurry up outta there Jinxie'' Teeth yells in a singsongy voice, I sigh and slowly exit the change room and they all turn to me I immediately avoid there gazes and play with the floorboards with my boots ''Looks good we will take it, ill pay'' Morrigan says softly to the woman behind the counter Chris walks up to me slowly ''You're okay'' he places a hand on my head and I look up to him and shake my head with a smile Lucas looks on from the doorway and smiles contently before walking up to us ''Lookin' good Princess'' he shoots me some finger guns and I smile up at him not quite sure what to say ''Thank you'' ''No problem, hey lets all sit and talk over about these Remnant guys...Maybe we can put two and two together'' Lucas says softly as everyone came together in a circle

we all sat in our room and spoke for what seemed like forever about what we had been told and about what happened in my vault and Morrigan added on somethings she knew personally but we couldn't make sense of what these guys truly wanted, was it specifically bred humans or something more sinister? they've stolen data from the Sierra Madre and Aphrodite is helping out at Big MT now helping them do or find something these guys have done ''I have a theory...Let's just kill em all dead'' Teeth says as her eyes gloss over with blood lust ''That's not a theory Teeth that's just a statement you wanted to make'' Morrigan corrects her while dusting off her clothing from the dirt it had collected she looked very nice in her new outfit although it was just a short sleeved black shirt tucked into a leather armour suit ''While we will 'kill them all dead' we need more power, more information and intel we sadly cannot just go in guns blazing and fists swinging'' Morrigan sighs I nod with a small hum ''I'm sure this Sole Survivor will know more, then we can piece together what all three of the heroes know'' Chris says as he draws small pictures in the grime on the floor ''You're right and we have a pretty steady team, and after goin' to visit the Commonwealth we would have more people on our side fightin' with us'' Lucas beams happily ''Do you think this is fate?'' I add bluntly everyone turns to me in confusion and I immediately feel stupid ''No, no it's just...We all came across each other during this journey, it started off as just me, far away from any of you and now here we all are, we all met under these circumstances if it wasn't for this none of us would be here together'' we all exchange glances of agreement ''I guess that the wasteland just has a funny way of bringing people together'' Lucas says softly

'' I just noticed this place smells funny'' Teeth says crudely as she laid down in one of the beds ''that would be...Oh yes soap, Teeth'' Morrigan sasses, Teeth grumbles out a ''Ill show you soap vaultie'' before bouncing up and down on the bed, Morrigan rolls her eyes and looks at herself and her new outfit in the mirror they had in our room, raising her leather clad leg up to investigate ankle length brown boots, she seemed uncomfortable, tracing over her ghoulified skin and prodding at her nose holes and sighing softly before turning away. I frown and stand close to her ''You look great Morrigan'' she laughs dryly ''You don't need to flatter me'' she pats me on the shoulder before laying down on a couch ''what would we all look like...what would we all be if it wasn't for this...wasteland, if the war never happened?'' she says softly, we all look around the room at each other and then look away, Chris tilts his head up and stares up at the roof with a melancholy smile on his face ''I like to think I'd be an engineer like a really good one that makes tons of cool things and...I heard in the old world, that they had all these medicines...Can't help but be selfish and think it would have been... easier'' he then looks down and Lucas brings a reassuring hand to his shoulder and smiles ''You're you no matter what'' Chris smiles sadly and pats Lucas's hand Lucas stands up straight after a few seconds ''I think I'd make a good tour guide actually or bartender...I have to make ma and pa drinks all the time'' he says proudly, Morrigan coughs ''I'd hope I would be an awarded scientist...'' Teeth giggles ''I wanna be a circus animal'' I laugh softly ''That's not...'' I think for a second and shake my head ''You know what Teeth I'm sure you would be'' we all laugh and then everyone turns to me expectantly I hum for a minute ''Id want...Nothing, I'm happy with where I am and who I am right now...But If I had to chose I'd hope I knew you all in that life too'' They all stare at me and I worry that I've said something wrong or if they don't feel the same and then they all smile nodding in unison I smile at everyone and hop into a chair ready for a night of studying the map for the quickest route to this Sanctuary Hills settlement. After a few hours everyone had fallen asleep except Teeth and I, she sits beside me and appears to have something on her mind I wait for her to speak but she never did, she just lays beside me silently, I'm sure she will open up at some point but for now its easier not to push her. I stretch my arms and wrap them together on top of the couch arm to rest my head on them and I close my eyes slowly. As I fell to sleep I wondered if our journey was coming to an end or if it was just beginning.


	5. It's All Over But The Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !TW! in this chapter they all say some pretty bad and personal things to each other (including dead-naming) that may be triggering to some people read ahead with caution or just skip the paragraph with the fight, and it has slight mentions of abuse if you are sensitive to things like this I suggest caution I wouldn't want anyone hurt xx

I pant softly, eyes clenched shut my chest heaving up and down intensely as my back was pressed hard against a giant tree almost as if I was trying to become one with it my arms pressed against the trunk, nails digging in as I tried to stay silent through heavy pants. I open my eyes slowly and turn my head to the left to see Teeth and Lucas hiding behind a large rock across from me, Lucas was covering her mouth and holding her back as best he could as she bit and kicked him wildly turning right I try to look for Morrigan and Chris but I had no luck I sweat intensely as I turn my head every which way that I could, I slowly reach for my gun from my thigh holster and inhale deeply before sliding out suddenly from behind the large tree ''Jinx no!'' Lucas whispers harshly through grumpy groans as Teeth chewed away at his hand trying to get free, I simply nod at him and turn my head, there it stood terrifyingly large and dark.

A Deathclaw.

It had spotted us a little while back and Lucas just shouted to run and to not look back but I must find Morrigan and Chris the Deathclaw sniffed the air and spots me almost instantly ''oh shit'' I whisper as it starts running at me viciously I shoot multiple bullets at it trying to aim for its head and then I run for it, I run in between its legs but not before it manages to nick at my face with its claw I gasp in pain but gather myself and try to run back to where I last had eyes on Morrigan and Chris but scrambling around aimlessly I couldn't find them anywhere I hear Teeth war cry and my heart thumps dangerously and I turn around to see her on top of the Deathclaws head clawing at it with her long nails and bashing it heavily with her bat suddenly her bat breaks apart and she shrieks my eyes widen ''Teeth no!'' I scream out to her but its too late the Deathclaw picks her up and throws her hard into an assortment of rubble and I fire away again one eye closed as blood dripped slowly down my face, It seemed to barely hurt it I watch Lucas crawl slowly towards Teeth as I run for it again keeping the Deathclaw's gaze on me as it charged at me like a bull I pant almost dangerously as I ran across a small creek I turn back to see where the Deathclaw was and I lose my footing, I fall hard onto the rocks below and moan lowly in pain my eyes widen as the Deathclaw gets closer I shut my eyes waiting for my end and then I hear a loud explosion I gasp and jump up holding my sore back almost falling backwards again ''Hey kid! you alright?'' I turn towards the voice and see a tall skinny woman carrying a very large weapon wearing a black beret that was the same style as Boone's but without the special logo and a brown jacket with a one side shoulder pauldron she wore a torn dirty white shirt underneath and green combat pants with the boots to match her hair was a sandy blonde colour and her eyes were dark brown, her skin was tanned in some areas but in other areas she had white spots she raises an eyebrow at me as I study her ''you there kid?'' she asks with one hand on her hip her head tilted slightly to the side ''Jinx!'' I turn towards the voice and see Lucas running up with Teeth under his arm as he helped her walk I look behind him and sigh in relief as I see Morrigan and Chris behind them ''Jinx...You're bleeding'' Lucas says softly lifting a hand to wipe the blood away from the graze on my eye ''I'll be fine I can still see '' I say leaning slightly into his hand to catch the warmth of it, the cold creek had made me chilly, I turn back to the woman ''thank you for saving me'' she chuckles and places her weapon to rest on her shoulder ''No problem I eat guys like him for breakfast...Literally'' she sighs at the end but smirked proudly as she speaks she scans me up and down and her eyes stop at my Pip-Boy ''Oh nice Pip-Boy looks fresher than mine though, I got mine off a dead man'' I blink rapidly, this woman was from a vault? or rather killed someone from a vault? was she one of the remnants she laughs and smiles confidently ''what's with the scared looks on your faces I didn't kill him I found him like that, he was a skeleton he didn't need it'' I turn to Morrigan and she raises a hairless eyebrow at me ''Guess I should introduce myself to you kids then, Im Persephone'' Oh this was the Sole Survivor ? well she wasn't exactly what I expected but if she is as great as her story we should be fine, she did blow up a Deathclaw with great precision I wasn't hit at all and it was quite a short radius. ''We were sent by Aphrodite and Genesis, we are here about the remnants'' Persephone suddenly becomes serious and lowers her weapon she looks behind her and then around her ''Follow me to my home'' she turns and starts walking I look at everyone and they just continue walking Teeth slowly regaining her strength after a stimpak, except for Chris who shrugs and continues on merrily. I walk behind everyone and look back at the Deathclaw's corpse, I feel like my death gets closer and closer everyday with this journey I reach up and feel the bleeding scratch down my face and sigh that's gonna leave a scar for sure but I was just happy I could still see out of it.

Persephone gets us to sit down in a surprisingly lavish shack on a pretty red couch after Teeth and I had been all patched up my bleeding hadn't fully stopped yet so I wore a bandage across my eye, we all squeeze together, her house was decorated with flags and light up posters and even working lamps I smile softly as I look around the room, Persephone sits across from us in a chair with her arms in front of her resting on top of her apart legs ''We need to speak quickly, my son and daughter could walk in any minute and they've dealt with enough of this shit, what you wanna do is go to Good Neighbour, there's got all the info you will need, its safer that way if you all stay here I am sure they will know, remember that they have eyes and ears everywhere I know that for a fact. I know things yes but I wouldn't repeat them especially with what happened before, I can only blame myself but at least no one was hurt, can't risk anything'' Persephone stretches back and folds her arms behind her head placing her legs on the table ''there are shops here ill tell em its free of charge for you kids when you get to good neighbour'' she sits up and leans forward to us ''look for the thing that reflects on the moon and shines under the sun'' a riddle? I can tell Morrigan wanted to scoff but she didn't Persephone smirks and stands up slowly ''Get goin you got a wasteland to save, come back here after you've finished with good neighbour'' as we all stood to walk out she sends us a wink.

We all peruse the small shops that were set up for some supplies and Lucas coughs ''well she was..'' ''Strange? Odd? Peculiar? Atypical?'' Morrigan adds with a sigh ''Just a little she seems normal just a bit all over the place not like Teeth where she's weird all the time, at least she didn't sing for us like ma does before dinner'' Lucas says absentmindedly my thoughts trace back to that time and I let out an ugly chortle ''Guys! there are so many dogs here we should get one'' Teeth roars from across the settlement between barks, Lucas deadpans and sighs holding some stimpaks in his head as he looks down ''We already have one'' he says in playful sorrow Chris snorts and elbows him gently in the side ''She probably just deflects things with humour'' Chris says with an innocent smile while he ironically was holding a very sharp combat knife Lucas blinks slowly and then sighs dramatically, draping himself onto me ''Woe is me Jinx we are the only normal ones here'' I struggle to get him off while laughing softly ''Hey!'' Chris snorts out as he smacks Lucas gently with his bionic arm Lucas fake yelps in pain and pretends to die, tongue rolling out to the side as he pressed more of his weight against me I groan out struggling against him ''put your back into it!'' Teeth yells out suddenly helping me a little too roughly and Lucas ends up on the hard ground ''I deserved that'' he groans out.

We had finally made our way to Good Neighbour and it was night now Persephone's riddle played back in my head as I looked around could It be the signs? no that's too obvious and they always shine I hum pressing a finger to my lips as I looked around it was hard to think because some bald guys head kept creating a glare in my eye ''Why would she speak in riddles at a time like this she should have just wrote out a note or told us somewhere else'' Morrigan huffs patting her power fist and punching her other hand softly before cracking her knuckles ''This place feels real shady'' Chris adds Lucas nods in thought ''we should probably move away from the door and stand somewhere else Teeth and I will check that weapon shop and Morrigan and Chris can ask the ghoul woman in the other store, Jinx are you good asking around town?'' I nod at him too deep in thought to form a sentence ''Got it'' Morrigan says walking off already ''Lets meet back near the door'' Chris says softly, Teeth follows behind Lucas jumping on him and poking him excitedly rambling on about nothing in general. I close my eyes and then cover them that mans head, is so shiny does he use shoe shine on it I cant-...It cant be oh my god...I sigh and walk towards the shady man with sunglasses and a bald head ''Hey'' he says in a husky voice his aura was murky ''Persephone'' I say bluntly the man nods and suddenly his aura changes and he smiles proudly ''Sup lil dude I guess you're here to hear about them jackasses meet me at this location and we can talk'' he hands me a piece of paper and walks away and out of the grungy settlement I stare at the paper and feel like I have gone out of my mind as I look at it, on the side there was a drawing of him blowing a kiss with hearts around it, but the words read out ''Old North Church'' I sigh and shiver at the strange situation and open up my pip-boy to check where that was I wait around for everyone to come back when I hear footsteps approaching me ''You alright darlin' you look outta place'' I turn to see a ghoul dressed...Like a pirate? no he was something else I tilt my head to the side as I look at him he lets out a small chuckle ''I'm Hancock, the mayor of Good Neighbour'' oh he was...Oh I get it now I smile politely ''Hello, I'm Jinx I'm just stopping by'' he scoffs playfully and comes closer to me placing a hand behind my back ''Come, join me in the third rail you like jazz?'' I was already almost convinced but I shouldn't wander off with strangers especially since everyone would be looking for me ''come on' it'll be great a good Good Neighbour welcome'' I smile at the play on words and then nod, I'm sure they will find me and I wont be gone for long anyway and I felt too awkward to say no ''Okay'' and I let him lead me away. 

It was simple but wonderful and the woman who sang did it beautifully. Mayor Hancock tells me that Persephone herself did some renovations in here that's why its all pretty we spoke more about Persephone and I learnt more about her and some embarrassing stories too Im mid laughter when I hear running and huffing I turn swiftly and sure enough there is everyone walking calmly behind a terrified Lucas who huffed and puffed violently I was worried something terrible happened so I stood up and walked over to him ''We looked everywhere for you! its been two hours'' he yells I gasp softly I didn't even realise ''Lucas I'm-'' ''save it lets just go'' he huffs and walks away Chris smiles at me with pity as I stand there in shock how embarrassing as well ''You better follow your friends, hope to see you here in Good Neighbour again one day'' I manage a smile and a nod as Hancock spoke tipping his drink to me slightly as I caught up to them.

Lucas had practically stormed out of the settlement with everyone else following behind him quickly trying to keep up ''what's your problem?'' I ask softly running up to grab his wrist he pulls it away quickly ''what is my problem? you disappeared in a shady place and we couldn't find you I thought you- ...It doesn't matter lets just continue on I know Chris and Morrigan didn't find anything out so what about you'' I frown and start to become angry ''Don't treat her like a child Lucas she's fine'' Morrigan says with a hand on my shoulder Lucas scoffs ''Of course you'd gang up on me you always do Morrigan'' ''Hey no ones ganging up on you Lucas, I'm sure Jinx just lost track of time she wouldn't worry us on purpose'' Chris says trying to help the situation ''She shouldn't have just gone off willy nilly'' Lucas argues back teeth growls and smacks on her arms ''You're not her daddy, she can do what she wants you're acting a bit possessive'' Lucas looks on in disbelief and just scoffs at everyone ''And you're just some weirdo we let tag along'' he barks back, Teeth suddenly seemed to shrivel up '' you have no right to act like this we all are tagging along Lucas'' Morrigan adds simply ''Whatever, do we know where we are going or not'' he's obviously mad at me, and now also everyone else and I feel bad for that but it seems like a stupid reason, I was fine . ''Lets not fight guys'' Chris says softly placing one hand on Morrigan's shoulder and one on Lucas's chest ''Stop tryna' play innocent angel Chris its pissing me off I wanna see a fight'' Teeth barks Chris's eyes widen and he takes a step back ''Teeth I-'' Teeth clicks her tongue and points at him crudely ''You're only here because your mama wanted to get rid of you'' My heart stops at her harsh words and Chris clenches his fists ''Shut up'' ''what was that?'' Teeth says egging him on ''What did you say huh?'' she pokes him harshly in his shoulder ''Christina'' she purrs out menacingly I put my hand up to my mouth in shock and suddenly Chris tilts his head up with tears in his eyes he pushes Teeth harshly to the floor ''I said, shut up bitch!'' Teeth cackles manically on the ground and stands up Morrigan comes between them ''Stop this isn't getting us anywhere'' Chris scoffs angrily ''Did you not hear what she just fucking called me Morrigan!'' tears brimmed in his eyes fists clenched with cruel intent ''I did but we cannot fight right now'' Morrigan avoids his gaze as he wipes some tears away ''Whatever we all know once this is done you'll leave anyway Morrigan you don't care about any of us'' he whimpers out Lucas snorts in agreement but Chris turns swiftly to him ''Don't you laugh you're only here to get out of your mothers shadow'' Lucas's expression goes solid, cold everyone was hurt and saying such cruel things I look at everyone who now avoided each others gaze and I simply turn away in the direction we had to go ''Just follow me'' I say as I walk ahead giving Lucas one last icy glare ''Of course, follow the leader right?'' Teeth grumbles I turn my head and stop walking ''So now you have a problem with me?'' ''No, no problems here except the fact your sister is probably already cold and dead'' my body goes numb and I lose all control of myself I feel everyone's gaze on me ''At least I had a family, and at least I had real friends and at least I know right from wrong, Teeth'' acid basically dripped from my words as I watch her expression darken her mismatched eyes looked down I turn and keep walking ripping off the bandage around my eye.

we all walked in angry silence, now was not the time to fight but here we were we could all barely even look at each other we all said terrible things but we weren't ready to apologise, I just hoped that we would be soon, I felt terrible both from the things I said and from the things I heard said to others but didn't stand up for but now wasn't the time as we entered the Old North Church and searched around until we entered down a staircase and to a controlled door I look down at the paper again trying to see if there was any further instructions I sigh in frustration and Morrigan steps up, pushing the dial around a few times until we all heard a click and the door started opening ''R.A.I.L.R.O.A.D'' she spells out simply walking ahead of everyone coldly the longer parts left of her hair swaying against her shoulder Teeth rolls her eyes and grumbles repeating the spelling in a childish voice. Lights are suddenly turned on and I shield my eyes against the harsh beams I make out faint silhouettes and then a voice speaks up ''Glad you could make it'' Persephone? I take my arm away and there she was ''Sorry for the goose chase it just wasn't safe to talk in Sanctuary its a small place with a handful of people so word travels'' she must have noticed how everyone was distanced from one another and glaring because she stared on awkwardly ''Uh... Come into the HQ Deacon has some things he wants to go over with you lot'' we all walk ahead a figurative dark rainy cloud over as all. 

Persephone coughs awkwardly as she and the bald guy we now can assume is Deacon stood across from us they exchange a look and he turns back with his hands clasped together and his legs apart slightly ''Now I'm sure all those other guys talked and talked and talked but we ain't like that, we cool'' he says gesturing from himself to Persephone who then nods proudly ''We aren't just going to tell you what we know, we are going to show you'' Morrigan sighs and crosses her arms ''I am getting quite tired of the whole 'go there and do this thing' '' Lucas scoffs, I could tell another argument was about to happen so I swallow harshly and step forward to Deacon quickly ''Show us'' Deacon smiles behind his shades and goes to a desk, he pulls out a drawer and pull a note and a usb out of it ''Found these on the guy that infiltrated P's settlement'' P for Persephone, of course. ''My guess is they hold some pretty deep things in there, quite the read I assume better than an old Grognak comic I believe personally, you guys read up on that and you should have most of all you need to know, we had our guys decrypt the binary on the note to access the data on the usb but it all looks to be gibberish unless the binary is a distraction from the real deal'' I scan over some of the words on the note and glance at the small usb it looks kind of like the one we got from the Sierra Madre, but we still haven't found anyone quite skilled with computers ''This seems very helpful and it matches one that we retrieved a while ago but we were told we needed someone who was really good with terminals, tech in general that would know how to access it, maybe this note holds a secret but it's not the secret to this data'' I say with a mind full of wonder as I examine the two usb's together and shine them up in the dim light Deacon looks at me in amusement ''I think you might be right, maybe that's why the note's code didn't help with accessing that usb'' I nod with a small smile finally feeling like we are getting somewhere, Persephone coughs suddenly and waves her hand ''I think I know someone that could help, smart kid but a little ways away but hey might be a good idea think of it as...A vacation'' Persephone says with a large goofy grin what could she mean by that?

''Oh that's what she means''

the five of us stood draped in Nuka Cola merchandise as we stood inside the old Nuka World amusement park still pretty sour with each other I wave my little Nuka World flag aimlessly as I look around, apparently before Persephone came here this place was run by raiders and everyone else wore slave collars now its the largest trading facility in the wasteland Teeth chews on her Nuka World hat happily glaring at everyone and Chris kept his head down and his arms close to his body he had been doing this since the big fight, I don't even think Lucas had said even one word which was out of the ordinary for him as for Morrigan and I, we spoke to each other when no one else was around, we knew it would make everyone fight the basic run down was Teeth was mad at everyone except for Lucas, Lucas was mad at Morrigan, Chris and I, I was mad at Lucas and furious at Teeth, Morrigan was mad at Teeth and Lucas and Chris was angry at everyone because no one stood up for him, which was completely understandable I had tried to apologise a few times but there was never a right time, maybe there would be during our time here.

Lucas holds up a map, he had refused help from my Pip-Boy map since the fight ''Alright lets fan out, Teeth come with me to Dry Rock Gulch and then we can check Safari Adventure. Persephone said this guy could be operating anywhere because he fixes up everything...The rest of you do whatever there's a few places left we can meet back up at the marketplace...hopefully everyone is there this time'' I huff as Teeth and Lucas quickly walk away chatting away obnoxiously ''I cannot believe he still has an attitude, and still talking to Teeth after what she said to Chris? disgusting'' Morrigan says with a deep scowl Chris clicks his tongue ''You two didn't even say anything'' I frown and look down at the ground ''We were all upset, we let our emotions get the best of us, this doesn't excuse what any of us said to each other or how terrible they were obviously, we don't need to be the best of friends or fully forgive each other but we need to work together maybe one day we can forgive, Chris from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry what she said took me by surprise but that's no excuse I was still mad and confused at Lucas for being mad at me, you don't need to accept that but I hope you know I support you, and Morrigan I should have stood up for you as well'' I say firmly a small ounce of confidence hitting my heart Morrigan smiles delicately and nods at me as her acceptance Chris fiddles with his red Nuka Cola shirt for a while before looking towards me ''I can forgive you, but Teeth is another story completely'' I nod, I understood completely I place my hand between us three and look down at it and then up at them expectantly they place their hands onto mine ''To this long journey'' I shout out confidently they smile and we all shout out as we move our hands down and up in a cartoonish way. 

We decide to go to Kiddie Kingdom first we got told by a trader to be careful and that it was once very highly irradiated so Chris and I took some Rad X before entering everything seemed to be in almost perfect working condition ''oh this circuitry is beautiful!'' Chris exclaims after opening up one of the electric boxes I turn to him and smile fondly stroking his hair absentmindedly as I looked around while standing in place Morrigan hums in frustration after coming around from a corner ''we searched this entire place and nothing'' she sighs while leaning up against a building ''Well we still have two more places to search'' I add trying to stay positive ''Yes but what if we go to them and Teeth and Lucas have already found the guy we're looking for?'' Morrigan says with a look of exhaustion ''It would be for nothing'' Chris suddenly stands up straight ''Fuck Lucas and fuck Teeth we will find this guy!'' his eyes were figuratively burning with flames, red hot against his ocean eyes I blink slowly and then smile ''You're right! lets find this guy and shove it in their faces'' we all turn almost mechanically at the voice to see Lucas and Teeth Lucas wore a shit eating grin on his face, looking extra proud of himself ''I guess you two already went to both of the places and found nothing, shouldn't be looking proud'' Morrigan says bluntly, one leg up on the wall she was pressed against Lucas suddenly stops smiling and crosses his arms across his chest ''You three were taking too long so we came lookin' '' Morrigan scoffs at him ''You two wouldn't care we if lived or die by the way you treat us'' I shake my head and hold a hand up to Lucas as he got ready to talk back to Morrigan ''Guys we need to stop doing this, if someone has a problem or has something to get off their chest then just say it, this is getting ridiculously Toxic, all the cold shoulders and sarcastic comments, the passive aggressive and then just out right aggressive behaviour'' I speak timidly at first and then turn to Lucas ''Why were you so angry at me, why do you remain angry at me'' he shuffles around awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck the setting sun making his freckled skin glistening almost an orange-pink hue I wait patiently as he shuffled around and opened and closed his mouth ''It was a shady place...I thought something bad had happened to you, I know how I acted was embarrassin' and it ain't right. I was scared...Don't excuse nothin' but...''He sighs deeply and I make my way over to him and simply wrap my arms around his lower back he wraps his around me almost instantly and squeezes me ''That's all you had to say...It didn't have to go on like this'' I whisper softly, head buried in his torso I feel him exhale ''I know that now, thank you princess, I'm sorry'' I look up at him and smile ''Apology accepted and now..'' I step out of his embrace and gesture to Morrigan his lips fold into a thin line and he sighs, he walks up to Morrigan and holds out his fist ''Sorry?'' he said it almost like a question he stares at his fist and rolls her eyes but then smiles and places her fist against his he smiles back and turns back to me with a thumbs up I return him one and then Teeth starts howling, I turn in confusion to realise she was sobbing hysterically she almost tackles me to the ground as her arms go around my waist her tall and muscular figure looking almost child-like as she squeezed me and muttered incoherently through her wails ''Uh..'' I pat her head cautiously ''Its... okay Teeth'' she immediately stands up and smiles widely ''I knew you'd forgive this face'' she says waving her Nuka Cola flag happily batting her eyelashes at me ''Group hug?'' Teeth exclaims excitedly holding out her arms I look at Chris and he plays with his hands anxiously we lock eyes and I give him a simple nod ''Its your choice'' I mouth to him silently he smiles softly and stays still ''Oh no? too soon I guess'' Teeth says awkwardly wiping fake sweat from her forehead ''What is this? a family reunion take or ride or get out'' someone groans from behind us we all turn in unison and there stands a tan girl covered in grime with a pink buzzcut and many tattoo's decorating her arms and chest followed by a few facial piercings she wore dirty red overalls and a white tube top underneath she stands there with a stern look and a raised pierced eyebrow she dusts some grime off her hands and wipes it on her overalls, brown eyes shining a honey colour under the sun, full lips blowing a bubble Teeth jumps up and down on the spot rapidly, resembling a bunny, well a hyper one ''Oh sorry we are...Looking for, you I bet its you we are looking for!'' The woman sighs and grabs a dirty cloth out from her pocket and wipes some grime off her face ''I'm Astrid...I'm the 'handyman' you guys must be that group of kids Persephone was sending down so I can help them crack open some usb's '' she paces the cloth onto her shoulder and cracks her tattooed knuckles ''I have a terminal back at my place lets head there'' she says before yawning and turning her back we follow behind her, I was almost giddy as we walked behind her.

Astrid types away almost in a flurry she types non-stop without even looking at the keyboard her eyes glued to the screen she hums everyone once in a while and we all sat around awkwardly, remaining silent as she clicked away ''You guys don't have to sit around like brain dead zombies, don't need to stay silent for my sake'' she states bluntly. I already looked up to this girl with my entire being even so we all remained silent. An hour or so passes, Lucas plays silently with a Nuka Cola truck rolling it across the ground, I lay my head on his legs and play on my Pip-Boy for a while. I ended up figuring out how to edit my little character on the stats screen, after a while Astrid's chair creaks as she leans back proudly, legs up on her desk ''done'' she says bluntly we all jump up and eye the screen she clicks away and opens some files everyone's eyes trace over the words on the screen intensely, even Astrid was just as taken back by what we were, seeing Lucas grips onto my hand tightly ''They're...Trying to make people super human? isn't that how those super mutants were made?'' Chris gulps and looks down at his bionic arm ''No not quite, it's a different kind of strain and they're selecting specific people...It seems to have a different effect on everyone, ghoulification loss of limbs eye sight or hearing or...insanity the most recent file says its...worked on two people they show signs of increased speed, strength and intelligence, everything'' Morrigan sighs and looks down at her body ''Jinx...what about Julie they went after almost everyone here or someone we know'' Lucas turns to me in fear I shake my head and squeeze his hand ''She is fine when we all left the Lucky 38 it was heavily guarded and under lock down'' Lucas looks down ''But they managed to get into other places'' I frown and look at Morrigan as she shuffled beside me ''I...Never knew this is what they were doing I...My father, my family'' she sits down on Astrid's bed and places her head in her hands pulling at what remained of her hair Chris stares off into the distance solemnly, Teeth even manages to remain silent at this time. After a few minutes of cold silence Astrid slowly stands ''These guys need to be brought down. with these two decoded we have codes to wherever this building is and we have all of their plans we could make an attack or plan one out real soon'' she slams her fist into her other hand roughly ''And I'm going with you all, after seeing all of this. I just have too'' my heart burned furiously what if they were doing this stuff to Josephine. They need to go down and the more help we have the better ''But what about Nuka World won't you be needed here?'' I ask her a she handed me back the USB's ''Not for a while, I just finished some basic upgrades and repairs they wont need anything from me unless something goes wrong, which it shouldn't I've been doing this for a while now'' I nod my head as she spoke but then had a question at the tip of my tongue ''How old are you Astrid?'' she seems to be taken back a little bit and starts thinking, thick lashes standing up against her lowered eyes she hums ''I've been working here for maybe 5 years now...That would make me...Seventeen I don't know never celebrated my birthday or anything all I know is I started helping out at twelve'' ''What?!'' the rest of us say in surprise, she chuckles and turns around already gathering stuff up into a bag ''It isn't that surprising I grew up here, anyway ...Father was a raider, I say 'was' very happily mind you. Persephone gave him what he deserved'' she states that casually as she grabs a unique looking laser rifle ''Where too first?'' she says after loading it up with fusion cells ''We need to get back to the Railroad HQ to meet Persephone and then we should contact both Genesis and Aphrodite they can all help us come up with a plan'' I nod at everyone ''Right, the data I installed a while ago on your Pip-Boy should be able to send a ping to my mother, but as for contacting the courier...'' Chris says trailing off turning to Lucas. Lucas crosses his arms and huffs in thought ''We might need to find someone with an outlet to a radio station...They would have access to them Chris and Astrid can work together to make it reach the big MT I'm sure they will manage, we title it 'Courier please listen' she listens to me raving and screaming about what we found out and to come on over for the party and the weird brain in jar guys at the Big MT can send her on over to where we are sending the message from'' Lucas says moving his arms around almost wildly with a big smile ''Lucas..'' Morrigan starts he looks at her and his face drops ''That may work...'' he beams at her happily and turns to me and I give him a thumbs up ''Good work Lucas, we can ask Persephone where to go for that, we should leave quickly and suit up'' I say softly noticing just how oddly we looked covered almost from head to toe in Nuka World merchandise. Teeth giggles happily and jumps up and down ''I missed my old face paint!''

The journey back to the HQ was a long but more enjoyable journey than it was when we made our way there no more angry gazes or silent treatment, Chris was still sour with Teeth but no one could blame him for that but I could tell in his eyes that he was determined, intense with anger from what these people were doing, how he was some sort of experiment for them. I turn to Lucas walking beside me and smile we started this together and we will finish this together I think back to when Aphrodite told me to take care of him and clench my fists I promised her I would, all of you will be coming out of this alive no matter what. Even Josephine, even if I must sacrifice myself I will do it. We got to know Astrid a bit more along the way and she told us her father was once a leader of one of the gangs that used to inhabit Nuka World before Persephone came long and that they dressed like 'animals on psycho' and that they called themselves 'The Pack' and that she had never met her mother but she was sure she got her looks from her, and she chose her pink buzzcut because she shared her hair colour with her father. She told us the story about how Persephone destroyed the gangs and had her hide somewhere safe so no one could find her Lucas asked the most questions along with Teeth, although Teeth's questions included 'What did you eat for breakfast?' and 'if you could eat any animal no matter how dangerous or poisonous which one would you chose?' so they weren't always answered, Lucas seemed very much interested in knowing about Astrid's life more so than he did in the others, I remember when we first met he asked me all kinds of questions one of them being ''Were vault girls married off, I assume you guys had like only a few guys your age to pick from?'' and ''did you have a boyfriend?'' he was so different in what seemed like such a small amount of time, but I guess I was as well we all were, well Teeth seems okay at least.

We finally walk into the HQ to be greeted by Persephone, Deacon and three children one preteen boy an older boy, he seemed to be maybe around Teeth and Morrigan's age and a little girl and another guy that dressed similar to Persephone who had a sniper rifle strapped to his back ''You five look so much happier I assume you worked out whatever was wrong!'' Persephone squawked happily patting Chris on the head, his head moved up and down like one of those vault tec bobble heads as she patted him before grabbing me by my arms ''Did you get what you needed?'' she looked at me leaning down so we could be face to face her eyes shining brown, honeyed by the dim lights , I nod awkwardly noticing the small distance between us and Astrid coughs, Persephone smiles widely and lets me go to turn her view to Astrid ''Good job kiddies! you will all surely need each other, I am assuming you must contact the other two girls first so we can make a battle plan'' Persephone says leaning herself against a desk crossing her arms in front of her ''My ma and Chris's ma should be able to get transported her by the fellas in the Big MT but we need someone with a radio station to send word'' Lucas explains, still really proud of himself ''Ill contact Genesis after we've sent word to Aphrodite to warn her about the ...Transportation'' I sigh rubbing my back and butt in remembrance of our heavy fall Deacon nods pushing his shades up as he spoke ''You kids are a good bunch, Persephone wants you all to have this key, its to her place in Diamond City you will find what you need there, in her place you will find supplies, food anything, beds even, its the one next to the power armour station maybe you can even upgrade your armour or weapons there too'' He places a key into my hand and I smile as everyone goes to walk out of HQ Persephone stops me with a hand on my wrist ''Here I want you to have this it did me well so hopefully It will do you well too feel free to make any changes you like'' I raise my brow at her then she hands me a gun, it had a silencer on the tip of it ''Now I need to get back, Family time you know'' she sends me a wink and walks over to the man that dressed similar to her I turn back to walk out and hold the gun steadily in my grasp I smile softly to myself as the intense lights hit me as I walk.

''This place is pretty nice it has everything we need!'' Lucas says acting like a child in a candy store while raiding the ammo boxes for shotgun ammo, baby talking knives as he did so, candy stores...I heard there was a lot of them back before the bombs hit. I sat on the red couch in the middle of the room and I stare down at the gun Persephone gave me and hum, needs a little bit of a change a little bit of sprucing up here and there I wondered if I could paint some of it pink...Suddenly Lucas flops next to me and I could feel him studying my face, he pushes some hair out of my face and I turn to him ''That's one bad-ass scar Princess'' I scoff jokingly and prod him with my elbow ''Do you think we can do this?'' I raise my eyebrow and let him continue as he fumbles with his hands ''Like defeat these guys...Live'' I frown and pat him on the head ''We will, I know we will'' he smiles at me and tilts his head up to the dingy roof ''Id be a hero wouldn't I?'' I shake my head ''You already are a hero'' he smacks me gently on the knee ''Stop it'' I laugh softly and push at him to get off the couch ''Go clean Knives'' he shakes his head and stands up slowly I watch his retreating figure with a smile and turn back to the gun and then look to where the weapons workbench was then the couch sinks under some weight again I turn with a smile and a sarcastic comment ready thinking it was Lucas, then I am met with Astrid and I cough sitting up straight and I let out a small awkward laugh ''So ...Are you two a thing?'' I was confused at first but then I follow her gaze over to Lucas ''Oh no...''I laugh awkwardly ''Why do you ask?'' I was suddenly very curious I didn't even know why ''Well, I think I'm interested but I didn't want to take someone else's man you know, I'm not that kind of girl'' I swallow deeply ''Oh'' I laugh out feeling more awkward by the minute why would she think we had a thing in the first place? ''Anyway, thanks'' she says, a smile playing on her thick lips as she stood up I turn away as to not see which direction she went and I also stood with a small sigh, I needed some air, nice irradiated air. I walk up the stairs and step out and take a deep breath then jump when I see teeth sitting down looking up at the stars Teeth snickers and pats the spot next to her, I sit beside her silently and she turns to me ''So many stars...'' I was taken back by how different her voice sounded, not clouded with rage or maniacal laughter, no sense of dread. She rests her head on her knee and stares off into the distance ''I lied you know'' ''Huh?'' I was confused lied about what? ''About...My life all of it'' I think I kind of understood now but I let her speak ''I wasn't born into the raiders, the gang I was in. I was taken from my mother when I was 12...She sold me because she didn't have any money, father had unpaid debts so she paid for them with me'' I suddenly felt sick ''I was...In simple terms a slave I won't go into more detail. It's just Astrid speaking out so casually about how she was raised a raider it got to me, she has no idea how lucky she was that people feared her father enough not to hurt her, when I turned 15 that's when they made me fight with them whenever I killed I imagined it was one of them I was killing. When I saw that you Morrigan and Lucas killed what was left of them I was happy. Since then I knew I wanted to be a part of something good for once, what I could have been if I wasn't taken away...And what I said to Chris...It's unforgivable and I can only hope he doesn't forgive me I deserve that'' I pat her softly on the back as she spoke rubbing at her shoulder blade ''The scar on my eye, the reason I'm blind that's how I got my nickname, a mole rat bit me in the eye, I was lucky it didn't pop out or anything it grazed the surface and my eye sight just got worse and worse, gang thought it was kind of funny started calling me Teeth...My real name is Kira but you don't have to stop calling me Teeth, I want to make it my own...Take back the name'' I was glad she trusted me enough to tell me all of this she rests her head on my shoulder and sighs ''Its hard to leave that all behind me when it always seems to find me'' I nod in agreement ''the past may always haunt us, but its the lessons we learn and what we do to turn it around in the future that counts'' I spoke softly but with a roughness that I couldn't quite detect ''Thank you, I needed this'' Teeth spoke softly with a yawn I could tell she was falling asleep, but I was also too tired to say or do anything and just closed my eyes slowly. 

I'm woken up to the sun rising hitting against my closed eyelids I shuffle around and feel a weight on my thighs, remembering Teeth feel asleep on me I open my eyes groggily and gently shake her arm she groans and sits up slowly, rubbing drool off the side of her face she turns to me ''What is time?'' she mutters out with a sleepy slur I laugh tiredly and slowly stand stretching my body I check my Pip-Boy ''Its seven am'' she groans and stands ''Shopping?'' she asks while rubbing her eyes her worn away white shirt rising to expose some of her chest ''Uh definitely you need a new shirt Teeth'' she chortles and bounces up excitedly ''Nah! its part of my aesthetic I wanna get a new weapon I broke my bat on that Deathclaw remember?'' she was right ''What were you thinking of?'' She giggles manically at my question and jumps off from where we were with a thud ''Teeth!'' I shout out worried she had hurt something she turns to look up at where I was and smiles she outstretches her arms and beckons me into them I sigh and jump carefully landing into her muscular arms she sways we around excitedly and I squeak out in slight fear I would be to heavy she laughs happily as she runs with me gripping her shoulders and back, I glad she felt better after last night 

''You're saying she just came up to you and told you she had the hots for Ginger?'' Teeth asks through large chomps while she ate some snack cakes some of it falling out of her mouth while she perused the melee weapons at the weapon shop ''Yeah I mean, she said it was because she thought we had a thing'' I rub the back of my neck and stare at Teeth who studied a Deathclaw gauntlet she turns to me with confusion all over her face ''I thought you were a thing?'' she says putting an emphasis on the word thing I raise an eyebrow at her ''That's why I didn't go for you, Thought Lucas would shoot me with his pretty gun'' I blink rapidly and push that thought from my mind ''We are just friends'' I say as she now was sniffing the gauntlet ''Is that what you want to be'' Her words take me back a bit and I look down at the ground in thought, even if I did want to be he did seem very interested in Astrid anyway and I wanted him to be happy, I had more pressing matters than wanting to be with Lucas, wait no not wanting, ugh. ''Im just sayin' '' Teeth sighs after my long silence picking up a long red bat ''A few of my own creations on this thing and it'll be a critical hitter'' she says laughing as she swung it around making the store owner duck quickly ''Oh sorry'' she says simply swinging the bat gently to rest on her shoulder as she held it, she winks and sends me a thumbs up and I sigh 

Chris had told us later that day he found a guy called Travis that owned the Diamond City radio station and that he agreed to help us since we were friends of Persephone's, that she helped him become confident, through what way we weren't sure of but because of Persephone's personality we can only guess a few people got in the middle of that. ''It's a little cramped in Travis's little house so I thought just Astrid, Lucas and I could go'' Astrid smiles at this and turns to Lucas ''Alright lets go, you three girls behave we shouldn't be long'' as the three of them leave I couldn't help but bite down on my bottom lip sitting down on the couch anxiously I wasn't sure why nothing had even happened Morrigan's withered hand comes down onto my knee and I look up swiftly ''Are you okay?'' I sigh and rest my head against the back of the couch ''I just want this to be over with, get Josephine back maybe go back to the vault who knows we could host auditions for people to come join us there or something'' Teeth giggles at my sentence and I lift my head up sternly ''I think Jinx is in love'' she says in a singsong voice ''Teeth please people are trying to take over the wasteland I think there are my important things than that'' I sigh ''Oh but you didn't deny it'' I groan out angrily and hit myself with one of the straw pillows ''We all know that you and Lucas like each other'' Morrigan sighs from next to me on the couch I turn my head to her in confusion ''Oh come on Jinx it is obvious, I am not saying a man and a woman cannot be friends but I don't think being friends with you is on his agenda'' I rest my head in my hands and massage my temples ''What would make you even think that, we are just close'' Morrigan scoffs ''So innocent and naïve , you do not notice how he stares at you someone else could be talking and his gaze would stay on you, before we found you at the Third Rail before that big fight he wasn't angry he was scared, he sees you with a man and then suddenly the worlds ending...Again he was angry only when he found you'' Morrigan adds that last word with sass as she sits with crossed legs and a smirk ''He's just protective he's like that with everyone'' Morrigan and Teeth start laughing at me and I huff ''No, he is not'' Morrigan laughs a bit harder her chuckles raspy Teeth slapped the ground rapidly with her shrill laughter echoing throughout the small home ''While I'm sure he cares about us all somewhat, he would go through hot coals, zero degree temperature, rad storms and Deathclaw invested valleys just to get to you'' Morrigan says softly as she calms down this was all too much ''I am sure Astrid would be a better match anyway, we have a wasteland to save and this isn't some romance novel'' I speak quietly almost timid ''Think about yourself for once Jinx you always give and you never take you're going through all of this to save people you do not even know and people you do know but are you doing anything for yourself? , love doesn't hold people back if its the right kind of love'' Morrigan states simply before slowly standing and walking over to the pool table I frown and hold my stomach, I felt so strange ''You know what I think I just understood what she said for once'' Teeth says casually as she kicked a ball up and down with her feet, back against the floor.

A few hours pass and no one is home yet. I was pacing around in front of the front door for 20 minutes now waiting, suddenly very worried that something had happened to them if Lucas was contacting Aphrodite she would have answered it in a second I know that for sure, same with Genesis I sent her message a few hours ago saying she should be transported at some point and to be ready and while I didn't expect her to be able to respond it only made me worry even more. Suddenly the door opens and I smile widely, Chris walks in alone and closes the door behind him my smile fades and he looks at me in confusion ''Uh...Happy too see you too Jinx'' I shake my head and smile apologetically ''No I am happy to see you but where is Lucas and Astrid'' Chris chuckles and pats my shoulder ''They said something about going to that bar you know the one that looks like it could double up as a motel? the one I met Travis at'' I choke on air and cough violently Chris quickly started patting my back firmly ''whoa Jinx you okay?'' I nod through coughs and swallow deeply ''Where are Teeth and Morrigan?'' he asks after looking around the small but still spacious house ''They went too'' I let out on last hearty cough as I spoke ''Make fun of the rich people on the top'' Chris snickers a little before nodding ''Sounds like them, Morrigan would hit them with her glare and they would just know they aren't shit'' I play with my fingers I have never been alone with Chris and we've known each other a pretty long time now I think its been a few weeks now maybe less actually just a day longer than I've known teeth he turns around to me and dusts his hands off on his ripped up pale blue jeans his white shirt hung loosely on his thin frame, a big leather jacket draped over it, It looked like the one his father wore maybe he gave it to him before he left, I can't remember everything was starting to blur together ''Hey, you wanna play charades?'' 

We were still the only two people home. We both laughed endlessly as we played charades Chris had just impersonated a mole rat, crawling along the ground pretending to pop up from the dirt violently I purposely made the wrong guesses and he knew, after a few more minutes of acting like a mole rat he chucks a pillow at me and huffs playfully ''Come on Jinx!'' he says through laughs I cackle uncontrollably and lay on the floor holding my ribs ''You look insane'' I laugh out rolling around slightly ''Hey! you're the crazy one if someone walked in and saw you right now they'd call the guards'' I start laughing harder as he said that, tears brimming out of the corner of my eyes he starts laughing at my uncontrollable laughter and falls down beside me I latch onto him and laugh feeling like my sides were about to split I start laugh crying slowly regaining my composure and then the door opens we both lift and turn our heads to the door, everyone else stood there, Teeth peeks her head out from behind Astrid and then widens her eyes her lips playing on a mischievous smile, Morrigan face palmed from behind Lucas and Astrid looked down at us in amusement, Lucas had an expression I couldn't quite read, but it didn't seem like a happy one, Chris and I were frozen in place unmoving as they began to walk in awkwardly after what seemed like an eternity ''Uh...anyone want to join us in charades?'' Chris says awkwardly ''that. was. Charades?!'' Teeth says before laughing and pointing ''Oh my god it's not what you think guys!'' Chris says jumping up and waving his hands up as if he was surrendering Astrid smirks, leaning against the work bench ''Oh come on we get its human nature, attraction even effects animals you know'' Its my turn to jump up and defend us now ''Whoa! no we weren't doing anything like that'' ''Jinx has a point, she's too innocent for that, I don't think she can feel attraction'' Lucas comes up speaking with a snack cake in his mouth I narrow my eyes, why did that sound so insulting ''wow I wish I could be like that, id be way more pure'' Astrid states bluntly I sigh and walk towards my 'assigned' bed ''I'm just going to go to bed'' I say softly before laying down, pulling the scratchy cloth over my head.

I kept tossing and turning, hearing Teeth snoring loudly and Chris talking in his sleep woke me up a little while ago and now I was just staring at the roof, I sigh and sit up in my bed looking around to Lucas's bed I couldn't see him, my heart beat quickens a little and I check the couch, he wasn't there either then I quickly turn my head to Astrid's bed and I see her there sleeping contently, I sigh and get out of bed the cold cement touching my bare feet I turn the corner and bump into something I yelp as quietly as I could and look towards me and then up at Lucas, he looked down at me softly, green eyes glistening with a dark haze over them ''what you doin' up?'' he whispers ''Teeth was snoring and Chris was talking so I couldn't sleep and when I looked around I couldn't see you'' he smiles softly as I spoke and takes my wrist in his hand ''come for a walk with me'' I nod slowly and grab my boots, pulling them on. 

The air was crisp tonight it made me remember that I wasn't exactly wearing a bra so I tried my best to not make that obvious, how embarrassing...''So you and Chris huh?'' We sat at the top where the 'fancy' bar was I sigh softly and shake my head ''No like we said we were playing charades and, well you know how I get when I can't stop laughing'' he smiles at this and leaned over the railing slightly he seemed to be thinking of something but he wouldn't speak his mind we stand in silence for a minute or so before he finally begins to speak ''Astrid tried to kiss me'' I snap my head toward him eyes wide open I was fully awake now he chuckles and grips the railing ''I freaked out and told her my mother had me in an arranged marriage'' my lips press together and little chortles escape my lips I tried to stop them but they kept coming out until I started laughing, as quietly as I could manage Lucas turns to me and I stop laughing after a while , staring at him as his hair blew softly in the wind emerald eyes focused on me shifting with honeyed browns in the light of the sunrise, he was less freckled than the day we met but many of them remained like small brown kisses on his face and arms I place a hand on his arm and smile up at him he turns away from my gaze after smiling back and stares up at the sky I notice how thick his eyelashes were as he did this they were a light brown colour but black right at the tips ''I guess I just freaked out, before our lips touched I grabbed her shoulders and kinda shook her like she was a piggy bank 'Uh I'm sorry I'm kind of married' '' he chuckles again making fun of his own voice ''She called me out on my bullshit'' I look at him in confusion ''What?'' he looks back to me when I spoke and places a hand on top of mine on the railing '' She said she knew I was lying, so I told her the truth and that's when Teeth and Morrigan exposed themselves ripping off sunglasses and wigs and trench coats while shoutin' 'we knew it!' '' he says waving his fist as he impersonated Morrigan and Teeth ''But what was it?'' I ask after snickering he looks at me with a raised eyebrow ''The truth?'' he asks quietly I nod up at him and he takes my face in his hands gently

Oh no

''This'' he whispers softly, pressing his lips to mine gently eyes fluttering closed, I gasp slightly but I don't pull away, my mind races a thousand miles an hour but I dont pull away, I couldn't involve myself like this it would just distract me but I dont pull away, it's way to clique but I don't pull away, I wrap my arms around him slowly and return the kiss, he smiles slightly against my lips and slowly pulls away, pressing his forehead against mine ''I told her we were a thing duh?'' I laugh once and smack his chest gently then I look up at him as best I could our noses brushing together ''We have a wasteland to save you know what if-'' he nuzzles our noses together before pressing a kiss to mine cutting me off ''And we will do it together'' figurative pink butterflies fly out of my stomach when he says that and I understand what Morrigan meant by what she said before. ''sounds clique but I have wanted to do that for a very long time now'' Lucas says confidently lacing our hands together I feel heat rush to my cheeks and I facepalm ''Don't talk like that'' he laughs and pulls me into his arms whispering even worse things into my ear I cover my face and groan in embarrassment as he laughs softly ''Can you two scavver kids get out of here!'' We both snap our heads to see an old man in glasses shaking his fist at us we both chortle as we run off down the stairs to make it back to Persephone's house before opening the door he takes my hand into mine and smiles at me ''Together'' I nod up at him happily as we opened the door together coming face to face with everyone else smiling at us from the couch he squeezes my hand and I smile at them

I was never sure of anything, especially when I was in the vault but I knew at this moment with the warmness in my heart that this is where I belong


End file.
